


Hypnotic

by Lupy180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lies, Manipulation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Freya was born with a gift that she still hasn’t seemed to have figured out. When a vision calls for her help in Beacon Hills she meets an alpha who goes by the name of Scott McCall and the rest of his pack. And then comes Theo, an attractive lone wolf who claims to be looking for a pack. Theo easily enchants Freya, but she was sent to Beacon Hills to help Scott’s pack, not become manipulated away from it. Time starts ticking and before she knows it, she finds herself being the only one who could save the pack from the one wolf she just may be falling in love with.





	1. A girl gets a vision

It was happening again. Freya recognized the high school walls the moment it came into her view. The same dream came to her night after night. It was dark but she could see the silhouette of a tall man in the distance.

When she first had this dream she wandered the halls to find Beacon Hills High School banners all over the place. Along with a picture of a maroon cyclone. She did everything in her power to avoid the dark silhouette. 

But after being stuck in the same dream she decided she had no choice but to find out what this mysterious man wanted. She had a strange feeling that he wasn’t human. So she approached him carefully. 

“Hello?” She spoke softly as she inched closer to the dark shape. 

It was dead silent and everything was illuminated by the full moon outside the window. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gently reached a hand up to touch his shoulder. 

The silhouette turned on his heels and Freya gasped, her eyes widened. She reeled herself back as a pair of red glowing eyes glimmered in the moonlight. It wasn’t a man she was looking at, it was a high school student with short dark hair. 

The boy moved his hand to his black shirt where you watched slashes begin to form and blood began dribble down onto the floor. Freya reached forward to help but he fell backwards with his red eyes still open. The color slowly faded into his natural dark brown eyes as his life slipped away. 

“Scott! Scott!” A woman’s voice echoed through the halls. 

Freya listened carefully as she began hearing more voices. 

“Scott McCall.” Another male voice spoke. 

Freya gasped and quickly sat up. Little beads of sweat covered her forehead and her heart hammered in her chest. She ran a hand through her long red hair and focused on her breathing. 

Scott McCall. True Alpha. Save him and his pack. 

That’s what her dreams were telling her to do. And when she felt the adrenaline flood through her veins she swung her legs over her bed and immediately began grabbing at any article of clothing she could find. It didn’t matter that it was only 6 in the morning and that she was about to start senior year in high school. 

This was urgent. She could feel it in her bones. 

A light knock echoed off her door frame and she snapped her head up. The older man that was standing in her doorway wasn’t her father. He wasn’t even blood related but he was the one who had been looking after her since she was 10 years old. To her, Connor Murphy was all the family she had. 

“Hey, Kid. What’s all this?” Connor questioned in a thick Irish accent. 

“I’m going to Beacon Hills.” She replied. 

Connor reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head. “Let me guess, you had a vision?” 

“Yeah. It’s been haunting me all week. I need to go. There’s a boy in trouble.” She began shoving clothes in her duffle bag. 

“Look, Freya… I know your visions are on point and you want to help but this is our home. We can’t just pack up and move every time you have one of your visions.” Connor argued. 

“Well, Im 18 and I can find a place to stay, maybe at a hotel or something. But the bottom line is I’m going. You can either come with me and help or you can stay here.” 

She zipped up her bag and turned back to look at Connor. 

Connor nodded his head. “I’ll start looking for a house after breakfast.” 

Freya smiled. “I knew you would understand.” 

*** 

Beacon Hills High School was the exact same as it was in her vision. Except now it was filled with students and it wasn’t so dark. Freya tied her hair up in a ponytail and swallowed the lump in her throat. The boy she was looking for was here. She could feel it. 

Now all she had to do was find a way to talk with him about her vision without sounding like a basket case. It couldn’t have been that hard considering the fact that he was a true alpha. It was getting him and his pack alone to talk that proved to be difficult. 

She ran her hand down the line of lockers and stopped when she felt her stomach twist in a knot. This must have been it. This must have been Scott’s locker. She tilted her head and tried to focus on the strange feeling bubbling in her stomach. 

“Um, hey. Can we help you?” 

There was a voice. It was the one from her dreaming saying Scott McCall. She lifted her blue-green eyes up and came face to face with 2 boys. One was Scott McCall from her dreams and the other was a slightly smaller boy with pale skin and cute honey brown eyes. 

“You’re Scott, right?” Freya asked as she pointed to the boy in a light blue button up shirt. 

“Yeah. Do I know you?” He questioned. 

Freya looked into his dark brown eyes and opened her mouth. She didn’t know how to explain everything without making it sound like a threat. And based on his size he definitely looked like someone who could take care of himself. 

“No. I just moved here. But we need to talk, preferably where there isn’t so many people.” She responded in a soft voice. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles. Scott’s best friend. So, how do you know Scott if you just moved here?” The boy in a dark blue hoodie held out his hand. 

Freya reached out and shook his hand but kept her eye contact with the young alpha. 

“My name is Freya Blake I came here because there is something you need to know, it’s really important.” 

“Okay, if it’s so important, how about you just spit it out. We got class in a few minutes.” Stiles added in. 

“Because I don’t think this is the appropriate spot to talk about it. It’s about Scott being…what he is.” She turned to Stiles and crossed her arms. 

The boys in front of her turned their heads and looked at each other. 

“Look, I just want to talk about something I saw and please believe me when I say, it is real important. So, can we talk at lunch?” She offered as she shuffled her feet. 

Scott nodded his head. “Come find me then and we can talk about it.” 

Freya sighed. “Thank you so much. I promise you won’t regret it.” 

She turned on her heels and quickly headed towards her first class. Perhaps it was good that she had to wait until lunch. She needed to find the right way to say it anyways. 

‘Scott you’re going to die.’ That sounded like a threat. 

'Scott I moved 150 miles from my home to warn you of your own death!’ No, that didn’t sound right either. 

'This may seem crazy but I promise I’m not crazy. You see, as long as I could remember I always had these visions and dreams that came true. All of last week I’ve had dreams of you dead in the high school hallways. And my visions always happens! Always! I’m not asking to be one of your friends but obviously I had this vision for a reason and want to help save your life and your pack.’ 

Hmmm. That one sounded a little better. 

Freya was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn’t even realize how fast the time moved. One minute she was in biology, the next she was in math. Another strange thing that happened from time to time. It wasn’t like a black out. She could easily remember what happened in those classes, she even had notes from them but it felt like she wasn’t there. 

She rushed to a desk in her AP English class and silently braced herself. Her hands tightened around the wooden desk and she felt something cold run down her spine. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

She heard a voice and slowly turned to her left. Her eyes connected to a boy with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The first thing she that came to her mind was, 'Hell-o Handsome’. But her body suddenly dismissed those words. 

Her spine didn’t just tingle from the sight of him, it fucking vibrated. And not in a good way. Who ever this boy was, her body was warning her to steer clear of him. 

“Yeah. Just first day jitters that’s all.” She replied before turning her attention to the teacher. 

“I’m Theo.” The boy beside her whispered. 

She simply shook her head and kept her eyes in front of her. 

“And you are?” He leaned closer towards her. 

“Not interested.” She whispered back. 

In the corner of her eyes she watched him smile and heard him chuckle softly. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to find a different seat tomorrow. Something was off with that Theo boy and she wasn’t looking for a side project at the moment. Scott and his pack had to be her main focus. 

*** 

Students flooded the cafeteria and outside by the tables. Freya barely made it to Scott’s table without bumping into people. It was almost too much for her. She scanned every single table until she found Scott and Stiles along with a couple of girls. Her hands clenched tightly around her tray as she swayed through the crowd and made her way closer to the table. 

“Scott, can we have that talk now?” She placed the tray on the table and sat down next to a girl who had a round face with long dark brown hair. 

“Yeah, um, Freya this is Kira, and Malia. They already know about the little talk we had before class.” Scott pointed at the two girls. 

“Hi. I hope you guys don’t think I’m trying to be some kind of stalker or something. It’s just… As long as I can remember I’ve had these dreams or visions.” She began to explain. 

“Really? We all have dreams here too! What a coincidence!” Stiles piped up. 

Freya closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of air. She felt a light breeze blew into her and then she opened her eyes again. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I have this weird gift. I don’t know why or how it even works, all I know is that last week I had the same dream of Scott dying. In the hallway of Beacon Hills High School.” She pointed at the school where the vision had taken place. 

Scott widened his eyes and followed the tip of her finger. “Your saying you’re some kind of psychic and you saw me die over there?” 

“Yes. You had blood on your shirt and there were these deep gashes in your chest. In my vision, you fell backwards and your eyes that glow a red color faded into your normal eyes and you stopped breathing.” Freya pushed her tray to the side and leaned on her elbows. “I’m not trying to scare you or threaten you, Scott. I’m trying to stop it but I don’t know what the exact date of your supposed death is. I just remember it being at night and there was a woman calling your name. I’m assuming maybe your mom?” 

Malia, the girl with short brown hair, let out a quiet growl. Freya turned towards her. “Listen, we can try to stop it. The future can change. You guys just have to be careful.” 

The sound of a tray slapping into the table made Freya jump. Beside her was another girl with curly red hair and beautiful green eyes. They both looked at each other and Freya felt something.   
A banshee. 

“Sorry I’m late. What did I miss?” 

“Lydia, this is Freya. She apparently had a vision of me dying and wants to try to stop it.” Scott answered. 

Lydia seated herself beside Freya and kept eye contact. It felt like a challenge from the banshee. 

“That’s funny. I haven’t felt anything like that. And trust me, I’m sure I would be able to feel it if it was gonna happen.” 

Yep. She was definitely being challenged. 

Freya sighed and looked at everyone sitting at the table. It felt like someone was missing. She was aware of the alpha, the werecoyote, the banshee, the kitsune, and the sarcastic human. But someone was missing. She reached out and brushed her finger against Scott’s hand. 

Scott quickly withdrew his hand and narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Where’s your beta? The one with serious anger issues?” She questioned. 

Everyone at the table was staring her down. She then brought her eyes to every single person and pointed at them. 

“Scott, the true alpha, Stiles the sarcastic human, Malia the werecoyote, Kira the Kitsune, Lydia the banshee… And Liam the beta is the one that’s not here at the moment.” 

“Okay so you definitely did some research. Well we’re all impressed with your visions and all that but like you said, Lydia is a banshee. If she senses Scotts death she will definitely let us know. So sorry to waste your time but uh… ” Stiles lifted his hand up and waved her off. 

She might as well have been some stray cat begging for attention because Stiles didn’t think twice before shooing her away. Lydia even stood up to make room for Freya’s departure. 

Freya got the hint and she took it with a grain of salt. She didn’t trust strangers either, so she didn’t feel anger when they shut her down. As she gathered her tray she turned back to Lydia. 

“The thing about Banshees is that they usually only have so little time when they receive their warnings. You may not feel it now. Maybe not even next week. It may even take a couple of months. But my visions have never been wrong before. Good luck to you guys and thanks for your time.” 

She turned to leave. 

“Wait. You said you were some sort of psychic. Asides from visions what else can you do?” Scott asked. 

Freya put her tray back on the table and kept one palm open just inches above fork. She concentrated on the fork and how it would feel in her palm. The fork jumped up and fell back onto the tray before it could connect to her palm. 

“It’s a work-in-progress.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“So what are you? Some kind of witch or something?” Kira asked. 

“I’ll let you know when I find out.” Freya put her palm down and placed it in the pocket of her black jeans. 

“Hey, before you go, how about we get your number and if you see anything else you can let us know.” Scott reached in his jeans and pulled out his phone. 

Freya finally felt the weight roll off her shoulders. 

*** 

Despite Scott’s pack proving to be untrusting, the day was a considerable win for Freya. She managed to get through the day without too much trouble and convinced Scott that he had to at least be careful. All she had to do next was work on homework and possibly find something that could help her pinpoint what she was really capable of. 

She stepped out of her black ford fusion and reached for the back door when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her heart pounded and her stomach fluttered. 

Theo’s reflection appeared in her window. She turned around and leaned up against her car with her ankles crossed and her arms folded over her chest. 

“You stalking me or something?” She questioned. 

Theo chuckled and pointed at the house across the street. “Actually, I was just about to head inside when I noticed you. So is this your house?” 

“No, it’s the other one.” She retorted. 

Theo’s lips curled into a smile that made her heart nearly leap out of her chest like some kind of cartoon. Why did he have to be so cute? 

“Look, I’m not here to scare you or anything. I just wanted to know your name. You never gave it to me in class today and if we’re gonna be neighbors and classmates I think we should at least be civil towards each other.” Theo looked at her house and towards the second bedroom window that happened to be her room. He then turned to her with his hazel eyes, waiting for her reply. 

“It’s Felicia.” 

Freya didn’t like lying but she had to see for herself if she was right about him being different. Ever since she was 15, she was always able to sense a creature of the supernatural. Werewolves, banshees, demons of sorts, spirits. But with Theo… She couldn’t tell what he was and she didn’t like that. 

Theo took a step closer to her and looked down at their feet. The toes of his shoes were only inches away from hers. 

“I know your lying. I can hear your heart race.” He admitted. 

Freya looked at Theo with raised eyebrows. So he was something! 

“I also know that you’re able to sense something about me that clearly makes you nervous. But you don’t have to be.” 

Freya sighed. She was clearly defeated. “Freya Blake.” 

Theo smiled in his victory. “Do you know what I am?” 

Freya searched his face carefully. When she got to his eyes she watched a bright yellow color emerge before it quickly disappeared with just a blink of his eyes. 

“You’re a werewolf too?” She couldn’t believe it. 

Why didn’t she sense that when she first saw him? 

“I am. I came to Beacon Hills to find a pack. Everyone knows what happens to lone wolves.” Theo lifted a hand up and pointed towards her. “My only question is, what are you? Because I can’t help but feel like you’re more than just some psychic.” 

Freya sighed. “I don’t even know that myself. I just know that I sometimes get feelings or visions. I almost made an object move by itself but it didn’t go that far.” 

Theo’s cute smile slowly began to fade. “You ever talk to your parents about it?” 

Freya shook her head. “That’s a very messy and complicated story.” 

Theo stepped even closer and Freya thought she was about to die from cardiac arrest. He was looking right in her eyes. His body almost touched hers. When he leaned forward Freya pushed her back into the car. She kept eye contact with her neighbor and his face sunk slowly towards hers. 

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. 

“Here. Let me give you my number. And if you ever need anything, I won’t mind helping you.” He stepped away and she saw her phone in his hands. 

Freya released the breath she had been holding in. “Why would you want to help me?” 

Theo held her phone out. “If I have to be honest, I’m curious about you.” 

Freya gently pulled her phone into her hand. “What’s that saying? Curiosity killed the cat.” 

Theo smiled and leaned down to get a little closer to her. “And we both know I’m not a cat. Remember, if there’s anything you need, I’ll be here for you.” 

Freya nodded her head and watched as Theo turned around and jogged to his house across the street. She opened the back door to grab her bag and headed inside her house. 

Empty boxes were piled up by the door. The living room was slowly coming together but they still had some things to unpack. At least all the furniture was settled. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. A white sheet of paper was sitting on her bed. 

Freya, 

Out getting some things, be back soon. There’s some more of your boxes in the guest room. Have them unpacked and do your homework. Be good, Kid. 

\- Connor 

She couldn’t hold back the scoff that escaped her lips. As if she ever had to be told to be good. 

Just as the note had stated, she found a few of her extra boxes in the guest room. She stacked up two of her boxes and stepped right into a box. The box rolled on its side and she caught herself on the wall. 

“Damnit, Connor.” She cursed under her breath. 

Her arms moved the boxes to her left so she could peak down to see a dark brown wooden box on the floor. She never seen anything like that in the old house. What was it? 

She placed her boxes back down and turned the wooden box over. It was a heavy thing. She couldn’t believe she managed to flip a box over with it inside. The wooden box was a big square shape with a bunch of strange symbols all over it. In the middle of it was a carving of a goat head in a circle. 

Her fingers slowly traced over the goat and went to the side. There was a metal ring that had a thick old padlock on it. Someone clearly didn’t want this thing opened. Why the hell was it in her house? 

She put the thing back in its box and carried it into her room where she placed it in her closet under a couple of her dresses. She would have to investigate it later. And if she happen to notice Connor looking for it she would know that he was hiding things from her. 

“Hey, Kid!” Connor’s voice made Freya jump. 

She quickly closed her closet and rushed to grab the other boxes from the guest room. 

“In here!” She called out. 

There was a sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Just as Freya put her boxes on the bed Connor knocked on her door frame. 

“I see you got my note.” Connor commented. 

“Yeah. I got a few things left to unpack then I’m moving on to homework.” She grabbed a few of her clothes and looked up at Connor. 

He was wiping his hands with a white rag that was slowly turning black from the grease. Freya smiled. 

“Hey, you get a job already?” 

Connor nodded. “Aye. I caught up with an old friend of mind. He owns a shop about 15 miles north of here. Gonna be working 8 in the mornin’ to 8 at night Monday through Saturday.” 

Freya whistled. “You know, you don’t have to work all those hours. I can probably go apply to be a waitress or something.” 

Connor chuckled. “I don’t mind the work. Keeps me busy. How about you finish up with all that then come downstairs and help me finish unpacking the kitchen? I got us some pizza and beer.” He brought his pointer finger up to his mouth and began to slowly back away from the door. 

Freya laughed and continued putting the rest of her clothes away. Connor wasn’t the perfect guardian. He had let her try a few drinks here and there. But he was there for her. He never used any of the money that had been offered to him after her father passed away. He always went out and made his own. And while he had one hell of a temper, he never laid a finger on her. More importantly he never made her feel afraid. 

For a minute she debated on mentioning Theo to Connor. He was never afraid to let any boy know that she was under his protection. She found herself questioning her own abilities. Theo said he would help her figure herself out. Maybe that was exactly what she needed. 

Theo. 

Just thinking of his name made her heart pound. 

“Hey, Kid! You coming down? I got one cracked open for you.” Connor called from the stairs. 

“Coming!” Freya pushed the thought of the mysterious werewolf to the side and headed down the stairs. 

Connor handed her a beer and seated himself at the round cherry wood table. “We’ll eat and have a few drinks then get back to unpacking.” 

Freya smiled. “Sounds good.” 

She brought the tip of the bottle to her lips and sucked down a few sips. Connor opened the pizza box and she reached right in to grab a slice. 

“So how was the first day of school?” He asked. 

Freya placed her half eaten slice on the paper plate and grabbed a napkin. “It was alright. I found that boy, Scott McCall.” 

“Did he listen to you?” Connor tipped his beer up and finished it in one gulp. 

“Sort of. He has a banshee in his pack who is definitely confident that his death won’t be coming anytime soon. But I pointed out that Banshee’s can only predict someone’s death so far in advance. We exchanged numbers and now I’m onto the next task.” 

Connor furrowed his brow and tilted his head. 

“I want to find out more about my mom. I know you told me she’s psychic and it’s likely that I am a psychic but I began to notice-” 

Connor put his pizza slice down and shook his head. “No, Kid. We’re not talking about this right now. You’re still too young.” 

Freya narrowed her eyes. “Too young? Connor, I’m 18! I think now would be a good time to learn more about this thing I have. I want to know more about myself.” She argued. 

“Freya, I said. No.” He spoke the words very slowly. 

That was his warning to her. Freya wasn’t going to back down this time, though. She felt a strange pressure building up in her head and pushed it off as a tension headache. 

“Connor just tell me at least one thing, alright? Tell me what her hobby was, or what she did for work. I’m trying to talk about my-” 

“Just shut up about the friggin’ thing, alright?!” Connor snapped. 

Freya slammed her hand on the table and jumped right out of her seat. A loud pop came from the light. The glass shattered above them and fell all over the table. Connor jumped out of his seat and looked at all the glass shards.

The pressure in her head was gone.   
Did she just do that? 

Connor grumbled some words under his breath and began picking up the beer bottles to throw away. Freya closed the pizza box and deemed it inedible after finding several shards of glass in the food. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Kid. I’ll order more pizza.” Connor moved to get up. 

“Don’t bother. I’m taking a shower and heading to bed. I’ll finish unpacking when I get home tomorrow.” Freya tossed the whole box in the garbage can and headed towards her room. 

*** 

A loud thud brought Freya from her deep sleep. It was her first night of getting an actual good night’s sleep. She didn’t have any crazy visions or dreams. But now she had loud thuds and an irish man cursing out loud. Even though she was awake she stayed silent and listened carefully. It sounded like he was speaking in a different language. 

She peaked at her alarm clock to see that it was only 4 in the morning. She let out a huff, yanked the covers off of her and headed towards the hallway. 

“Connor, is everything alright?” She asked as she opened the door. 

“All good, Kid. Go back to bed.” He replied as he headed towards the guest room. 

“What are you looking for at 4 in the morning?” She wondered. 

Connor sighed. “I think I forgot a box at the other house. It’s got some of my personal things in it.” 

“When I was in there earlier I only saw my two boxes.” She blinked. 

“Well this is a special box. Its not like the cardboard. Its a wooden square box.” 

Freya shrugged her shoulders. “Nope. I definitely haven’t seen it. Sorry.” 

Connor put his hands on his hips. “It’s alright. I’ll just check after work. Probably won’t make it home until after midnight.”

“Okay. Well I recommend you getting as much sleep as possible and uh… Drive safe.” Freya slowly inched backwards towards her room. 

“Don’t worry, Kid, I will. And I’m sorry for waking you up.” Connor spoke softly. 

Freya just shook her head and held a palm up as if to silence him. He didn’t need to apologize for waking her up. She couldn’t count how many times she woke that poor man up when her parents were gone. Not once, did Connor ever grow impatient about that. So if he woke her up every now and then, she would understand just like he did with her. 

However, there was one thing that she didn’t understand. What was in that wooden box that had Connor up all night, diggin for it? If he was willing to drive over 4 hours it had to be majorly important. It wasn’t the birth certificates or social security cards. Those were in the safe that was hidden in his room somewhere. 

She looked at her closet and then closed her eyes to go back asleep. Her mind was slowly winding down and her body was starting to relax into her soft mattress. Sleep was just seconds away when she heard a loud clicking sound. 

Her eyes snapped open and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. That strange clicking sound was like nothing she ever heard before. Her shoulders hunched and she slowly opened her eyes. A loud gasp escaped from her mouth and her eyes widened as she jumped up. 

She brought her knees to her chest and dragged her eyes across the image in front of her. A scream was building up in her throat but she couldn’t make a sound. All she could do was watch as someone in a dark mask passed the foot of her bed with a syringe gun in their hand. From head to toe the person was covered in dark clothes and boots. 

Freya stayed silent as the vision continued to unfold in front of her. She scanned around and paid more attention to the background. There were dirty old tiles on the floor in the shape of small hexagons. She could hear the strange clicking sound again. Almost like a chirping from a mechanical bird. 

A girl with long dark brown appeared on the tiled floor. She looked like a teenager. Freya blinked and pressed her lips tightly together. This poor girl was trembling with fear. 

“This isn’t real. I’m dreaming! I’m dreaming!” Her voice trembled. 

Two more people in dark masks appeared behind her. Freya moved to her knees and crawled closer to her vision. She needed to pay close attention to every detail the vision was offering her. The man with the syringe gun stepped closer to her. 

“No, Tracy, you’re awakening.” The voice was almost robotically. 

The two others pinned her face-down on the floor as she struggled and begged for them to stop. Freya gasped when the mask man with the syringe gun penetrated Tracy’s neck. Then came that strange vibrating feeling along Freya’s spine. 

Tracy looked up with golden yellow eyes and her fingernails extended into claws. She opened her mouth and let out a loud roar that made Freya jump back. Tracy had fangs and claws like a werewolf. But when Freya looked closer into the vision she noticed a patch of dark scales on Tracy’s face. 

The vision finally dissolved into thin air and Freya stayed up against her headboard with her knees to her chest. She was trembling and staring blankly at the foot of her bed. 

What the hell did she just see? 

“They’re coming. They’re coming for all of us.” Tracy’s voice echoed in Freya’s ears. 

Freya clasped her palms over her ears and her eyes began to water. She could feel her heart slowly sinking into her stomach. That girl was gonna die. She couldn’t explain how she knew it, but she was sure of it. 

When she saw the ray of sunlight enter her room she snapped herself out of her trance and quickly searched for clean clothes. If that Tracy girl was at school she was gonna find her and help her the best way that she could. 

She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue flannel shirt that was covering up her white tank top. After brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in a ponytail, she headed to the school. Her stomach was in knots ever since she had the vision. There was no way she could even think about eating. 

As soon as her car was parked she stepped out and nearly rammed into someone. Her keys fell to the ground and she sighed. 

“Shit, sorry. It’s been a long morning.” She bent down at the waist to grab her keys. 

A familiar pair of shoes came into her view and her heart suddenly pounded. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Theo asked.


	2. It is only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Theo are forced to work together in an attempt to help Scott track down Tracy. Freya finally learns a little bit of what she really is and another vision proves there is more trouble ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: manipulation, mentions of violence, can’t remember if there is any language in here, tension is about to be building soon

Freya had never been so blindsided before. Why did it seem like this guy was everywhere she went? Her heart was pumping fast and she tried searching her mind for anything to say.

“Uhh… Now wouldn’t be a good time. I have someone to catch up with.” She finally spoke and straightened herself back into a full standing position.

Theo looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Why can’t you just trust me?”

Freya had to think on it. She easily trusted that Scott was a good person. But with Theo… He made her whole body tingle. And while she had a hard time trusting people, she also knew that some people deserved the benefit of the doubt.

“This is going to sound really crazy but last night I had another vision. There were these people dressed in dark strange clothes and they had these big scary masks on. I think they are going to do something to a girl named Tracy. They put a syringe in her neck and she turned into this weird werewolf thing with scales on her face.”

She watched Theo raise his eyebrows at her. “Okay. Umm, this sounds like something we should tell Scott McCall. Do you know him?”

Freya quickly looked around to make sure no one was near. “I just met him yesterday. He’s the alpha. But your not apart of his pack, how do you know him?”

Theo’s eyes locked into hers and a strange comfortable silence grew between them. His face gave off an expression that she had trouble reading.

“Did Scott tell you that?” He questioned.

Freya quickly shook her head and averted her eyes. “No, it was something I just knew after I met him. I can usually sense things like that.”

Theo’s lips spread to a wide smile.

“What?” She asked.

“You know all that just by meeting someone? I’m impressed.” He commented.

Freya felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach filled with butterflies. This wasn’t good. She didn’t come to Beacon Hills to swoon over some hot boy. A really, really hot boy.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “We should get to class. I’ll text Scott about that Tracy girl I saw.”

Freya turned and began walking away from Theo. She made a Beeline right to her locker and started gathering her books for class. The moment she sat in her seat she pulled out her phone and began typing a message to Scott.

Had a vision last night. We have to find a girl named Tracy. She can be trouble if we don’t find her and help her.

Freya hit the send button and tucked her phone in the back of her jeans. It was perfect timing because that’s when the teacher entered the classroom and began the lecture. She started writing down some notes and did all that she could to focus on school.

Her hand continued writing words down and when she looked back at her notebook her eyes widened. All the notes she thought she was writing down wasn’t anything but two words. They were repeated over and over again until there was no more paper to write on.

Dread Doctors. Dread Doctors. Dread Doctors. Dread Doctors.

That’s all she wrote. Over and over again. She furrowed her brows and tried to think back in her vision. Those people with the masks… Were they the Dread Doctors?

The sound of the bell ringing made her snap back into reality. She gathered her things and was onto her next class. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the message from Scott.

We are looking for her now. If you see anything else let me know.

Freya sighed and made her way through math class without a problem. She was on her way to AP English when she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. At first she assumed it was Theo but when she turned around her eyes went to a girl with real long brown hair. Her clothes looked dirty and her hair was definitely unbrushed. She brought her eyes down to her feet and noticed that they had no shoes! Her toes were caked in dirt.

It felt like a pile of heavy rocks hit her in the stomach. She braced herself against the doorframe and pulled out her phone. Her hands trembled and her heart was pounding fast.

Scott, she’s here!

She hit the send button just before the bell began to ring. Theo looked up from his book and locked eyes with Freya. Of course the only empty seat in the whole classroom was right beside him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as she reluctantly sat down beside him.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“Tracy’s here. She’s in the school, now.” Freya whispered back.

“You saw her?” Theo furrowed his brows and leaned towards her.

“Yes. But I didn’t see where she went. She just disappeared.”

The fire alarm flashed and a loud ringing spread through the whole school. Freya began gathering her things and was about to step forward when Theo stood up and nearly crushed her into the desk behind her. She tilted her head and looked up at him. Was he seriously doing this right now? Or was he not paying attention.

Theo was so close she felt a little hot flare shoot down her stomach all the way to her thighs. Why was he looking in her eyes? Look away! Look away you jerk off!

“Sorry. Uh, ladies first.” He held his palm up and extended it out to his left.

“Come on, Theo. I think we both know that you’re not the gentleman type. But since you offered.” Freya managed to squeeze her way out and proceeded to catch up with the rest of the class.

Theo came up from behind her and gently grabbed her arm. “Hey, did you tell Scott about Tracy? That you think she’s here?”

Freya turned her head to look up at him. “Yeah, he hasn’t replied yet.”

They continued to walk outside with all the other students.

“Do you think he found her?” Theo interrogated.

Freya rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of Theo’s hand. “I don’t know, Theo! I’m not some crystal ball filled with all the answers.” She hissed.

Theo raised his hands up and backed away from her. “Sorry. I’m just trying to help.”

She sighed and pinched her fingers over the bridge of her nose. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to figure out a lot of things at once and its hard to do it on my own.”

Theo’s face softened and he brushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face. “You’re not alone, Freya. Scott may have his hands full at the moment and I already told you, I’m here to help anytime you need me.”

Freya felt her heart flutter and her face grew hot. ‘Get it together, Girl! You still don’t know for sure if you can trust him.’ She pulled her lips into a half smile.

“I might take you up on that offer.” She replied.

Theo brought his eyes up and began searching the crowd. “I don’t see Scott, Stiles, or Malia.” He mentioned.

Freya lifted her head and began searching herself. “Do you think they found her? Where would they take her?”

Theo thought about it for a second. “To the animal clinic. Scott works there.”

Freya quickly began to move through all the students.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Theo was right behind her.

“I’m going to find the clinic and look for them. They might not know everything. She isn’t just some werewolf.”

Theo reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. “My truck is this way. Let’s ride together.”

***

The whole time Freya sat next to Theo, her stomach felt like it was doing flips. Her heart was pounding and she was finding it even harder to look away from him. Especially when she could see his lips curling up in a smile out of her peripheral vision.

“So, what else have you been trying to figure out on your own? Besides Tracy and your visions?” He turned to look at her.

“I found a weird wooden box packed up in our stuff. I have never seen it before. I keep trying to talk to Connor about my parents but he shuts me down everytime. He was up at 4 in the morning rummaging through stuff and he said he was looking for something. I think it’s the box I found.” Freya explained.

“Is Connor like your adopted father or something?” Theo questioned.

Freya turned and looked out the window to focus on all the trees they were passing by. “Something like that. He was a good friend of my Dad’s. I don’t remember how he passed or what happened with my mom. I just know Connor’s been with me for a long time.”

“So did you take this mysterious box that Connor’s looking for?” Theo turned to look back at the road.

“Yeah, I have it hidden in my closet. I want to see what’s inside it but it has some ancient old padlock on it. There’s all these strange symbols on it and I just… I feel like it has something to do with me.” She replied.

Theo licked his lips. “Symbols?”

His eyes went to her then back to the road.

“Yeah, the one that sticks out the most is the black goat head.” She turned her head and watched his eyebrows furrow.

“Like the Baphomet goat?”

Freya stayed quiet and thought about it. She didn’t know much about the Baphomet goat. Only that some interpreted it as a sign of devil worship, while others saw it as a symbol of balance in the world.

“I’m not really big on the whole religious thing. So, I’m not sure.” She finally replied.

“Don’t worry, I’m an atheist.” Theo smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Her eyes went back to the front and noticed the sign for the animal clinic. As soon as Theo parked the truck she jumped out and started heading towards the doors. She felt a hand grasped her elbow and she was stopped right in the middle of her tracks.

“Wait. Let me go first in case Tracy is up and moving. I wouldn’t want anything happening to you.” Theo stepped in front of her.

Normally Freya would punch anyone who didn’t think she could hold her own. However, that was strictly with humans only. Visions would only protect her so far when it comes to the supernatural. She wasn’t made with fast healing abilities and she didn’t have any real strength to back herself up. So, she stayed behind Theo as they approached the building.

They walked in to the empty lobby and began looking around.

“Over here.” Theo ran towards the back.

Freya stayed right behind him and headed into a private room with a metal table right in the middle of it. Scott was slowly trying to get himself up off the floor. Stiles and another man she had yet to meet were still lying completely still as if they were paralyzed.

“Theo? Freya? How did you find us?” Scott asked.

Theo helped get his top half on the metal table.

“Cause you work here. Freya told me about Tracy. We been looking all over for you.” Theo replied.

Scott turned to Freya. “We share third period together and we’re neighbors. I already knew about him the moment he sat down next to me. I knew that Theo had already made himself known to you so I thought it would be helpful if I brought some help.” Freya explained.

Theo picked up Stiles and placed him next to Scott.

“We lost her.” Stiles noted.

“And Malia.” Scott added in.

“Alright, I can help.” Theo offered as he grabbed the other man off the floor.

“This is Theo?” The man questioned.

Stiles nodded his head. “And this is Freya. She gets uh… Visions.”

“Let me help.” Theo offered again.

Scott groaned and brought his head up to look at him.

“It doesn’t have to mean that I’m a part of your pack or that you’ve accepted me. It just means that I can help catch this girl.”

Scott turned his head to Stiles as if to look for his opinion. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and continued trying to catch his breath. Freya could see that Scott was clearly giving it a second thought.

“Scott, I can help you.” Theo reminded him.

Scott finally gave in and nodded his head.

“I’m wherever I’m needed Scott. If you want me to stay here with you two-”

“No, no. Go with Theo and see if you can get one of those visions of yours to tell you where Tracy or Malia is.” Scott cut Freya off before she could even finish.

She nodded her head and went right back with Theo. Only this time they were walking side by side.

“Call me crazy but, a nice strong werewolf and a girl with visions… I think we make a pretty good team.” Theo commented.

Freya chuckled. “We’ll see about that.”

She stopped right at the door and suddenly started to back out. There was a strange feeling building up in her head. She could literally feel the hostile energy floating in the air.

“Freya, let’s go. We don’t have time to stare off into space.” Theo tried reminding her.

She held up her hand and turned around. The walls began to distort themselves and desks began to appear out of no one. She could see a man in what appeared to be some cop outfit. The images were blurry and there were definitely other people around but she couldn’t get the images to focus.

Theo grasped her arm and everything disappeared. “What are you doing?”

She sucked in a breath. “I was having a vision, I think it was about Tracy.”

“Did you see her?” Theo asked.

“The images were too blurry. Let’s get in your truck and ride around. Maybe I can pick something up.”

Theo released her arm and they both headed back to his truck. They drove around until it started getting dark. Freya was about to give up when Theo had caught Malia’s scent. He pulled the truck over onto the shoulder of the road and stepped out.

Freya opened her door and when her feet touched the ground her surroundings suddenly changed back into the room with that one cop.

“Theo, I got something.” She noted.

“What is it?” He walked over towards her.

“I don’t know. There’s these desks all in a room… ” she began closing her eyes.

“Concentrate. What else do you see?” Theo asked.

She opened her eyes and tried looking deeper into her vision. She could see more cops.

“Cops! More cops!” She replied.

“Okay what’s on the desks? Does the place look like a police station?” He interrogated.

“I- I think so.”

Tracy finally appeared with a long tail and she was fighting a girl. Malia!

“Tracy’s there and she’s fighting Malia.” Freya watched the vision disappear again.

She began feeling a small ache build up right behind her eyes. She closed her eyes and brought the tips of her fingers to her forehead.

“See? I knew you could do it. Come on, let’s go.” Theo ran back to the driver side and started the truck up.

Freya just barely shut her door when he pressed on the gas. She leaned the back of her head up against the headrest and closed her eyes. This was the first time she ever had a migraine after having a vision. But then again, she never had more than one vision a day. Now she was pushing it to 3 with only hours between the last 2.

“Hey, what’s going on with you? Are you okay?” Theo’s voice made the throbbing around her scalp even worse.

It was a constant pounding and her stomach started to become sensitive. Nausea was taking over. To the point she could barely swallow. She kept her eyes closed and tried to stay calm. A migraine was nothing to worry about. She could take something for the pain when all was said and done.

“Mm’ fine.” She groaned.

If her eyes were opened she would have seen Theo watching her with wide eyes. “No, you’re not fine. Are you… Are you in pain?”

“It’s probably just the pressure or stress. I’m fine. Please just keep driving.” She whispered.

Thankfully that was the end for Theo’s questions. She wouldn’t have been able to handle much more sound. Even though she was buckled in her seat, it felt like she was rolling over really fast. After another minute of biting her tongue through the pain and nausea, her pain subdued.

Everything was silent all of the sudden.

***

When Freya opened her eyes she wasn’t in Theo’s truck anymore. She was in someone’s arms. Someone was carrying her. Her green eyes noticed the hospital building and she immediately began squirming.

“No, no, no! Put me down!” She demanded.

“You need to get checked out, Freya. Before I even got to the police station, you were passed out with a bloody nose.” Theo advised.

Freya widened her eyes and rolled right out of his arms. “I’m fine. I probably just went a little overboard with using my visions.” She brought her hand up to her nose and felt the red liquid was beginning to dry up. “What happened?”

“Tracy went after Lydia’s mother but she was stopped. Lydia’s in the hospital cause Tracy cut her deep. It was bad.” Theo explained.

“And I missed it all.” Freya mumbled to herself.

“Look, how about I drive you home and you can clean yourself up. After that we can come back to check on Lydia.” Theo suggested.

Freya sighed and thought about her vision. She remembered hearing Tracy’s voice declaring that “they” were coming for everyone. And she also remembered that sudden sense of dread. Of a death that couldn’t be avoided.

“Wait, is Tracy dead?” She asked.

Theo looked her in the eyes and when she heard him sigh, she already knew she was right.

“Yeah.” Theo replied softly.

Freya silently scolded herself for being too late. But nonetheless she still had to clean herself up. She could mentally blame herself later. There was nothing else she could do for the lost girl.

“There’s nothing we can do, Freya. Let’s get you home so you can clean that blood off.”

His words motivated her enough to walk back to his truck. She felt her eyes begin to water as her stomach began to sink. Someone died. All her life she always used her visions to help save people. This was the first person she couldn’t help. And it wasn’t just a person. It was a girl in the same grade as her. Practically a kid.

It could have been her that the crazy doctors had targeted. But they didn’t. And she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to end with Tracy.

Theo cleared his throat and she jumped in her seat. Her eyes went to her dark house and she realized she had been caught up in her own thoughts the whole ride home.

“Sorry. I promise I’ll be quick.” She opened the door and slid her bottom off the seat.

“Hey, I don’t want to push my luck or anything, but uh… Do you mind if I come in?” Theo asked.

Freya quickly brought her hands to her cheeks. “Holy shit! I’m sorry for being so rude. It’s been a long day. But yeah, come in.”

Theo smiled and slowly began to follow her up the stairs. She opened the door and began turning some lights on.

“I don’t know if your hungry or thirsty, but there’s snacks on the counter and some gatorade or water in the fridge if your interested. Or you can just have a seat on the couch and watch some TV. The remote is right next to it.” She pulled off her flannel shirt and folded the material over her arm.

“Thanks.” Theo searched the room with his eyes.

Freya turned on her heels and began heading up the stairs. She gathered a towel and a pair of black jeans with a light blue long sleeve shirt. It was gonna have to be a quick shower. She felt uneasy about being in her home alone with Theo. Especially late at night.

Despite her ability to think before she acts, she still was a teenager with raging hormones. And it had been quite some time since she had a boy in her bed. She had to remind herself under the warm shower water that now wasn’t a good time to fall for Theo Raeken.

She washed herself up, rinsed off and was right out with in 5 minutes. A new record time for her. The moment she opened the door Theo came into her sight with his hand curled up in a fist by his head as if he was about to knock. It took her by surprise and she jumped a little.

“Theo!” She chuckled.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to check on you.” He brought his hand down and laughed.

“It’s alright. Oh, before we go, I want to show you something real quick.” She gathered her dirty clothes in her hands and dropped them in the hammer at the foot of her bed.

Theo brought his head up and looked around her new room. “It’s nice. I wouldn’t mind spending the night in here.” His voice came out smooth.

Freya quickly turned her back to him. “Quit it.” She chuckled nervously as she dug into her closet and pulled out the heavy wooden box.

“Hey, is that-” Theo began as she placed it on her bed.

“Yep.” Freya dragged the word out.

Theo traced his fingers along the little designs of the box. “What do you think is in here?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

Theo brought his hand down to the old padlock. “Do you want to find out?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah. If you don’t mind using your strength.”

Theo wrapped his fingers around the metal lock and turned his head to look at her. “I told you whenever you needed help, just let me know.”

He tugged on the lock and it ripped apart as though it was nothing but a piece of paper. Freya stepped up to the box and swallowed the lump in her throat. She slowly lifted the lid and her eyes widened.

“Woah.” She whispered.

“What is all this?” Theo asked.

Freya slowly shook her head as her eyes focused inside the box. “I don’t know.”

***

Back at the hospital Freya kept looking down at her phone. It was getting late and she didn’t hear a word from Connor yet. Her stomach tightened in knots and felt heavy with guilt. She should have told him that she had the box, but she still wanted to keep it until the time was right.

Scott, came into the waiting area with another boy beside him that appeared to he a couple years younger. Freya already knew who he was. Liam Dunbar. The beta with anger issues.

“Liam, this is Freya. She’s been helping us along with Theo.” Scott introduced.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” She held her hand out.

Liam shook her hand while looking into her green eyes. “You’re that new student, aren’t you?”

Freya smiled. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“So, you get visions?” He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. “From time to time. I also have a strange sense when I meet people. I’m able to pick up on who they are. Like if they are supernatural or just human.” She admitted.

“Stiles.” Melissa’s voice made everyone turn to her.

“How bad is it?” Stiles questioned.

“Could have been worse.” Melissa turned to Theo. “Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life. Alright, she’s about to go into surgery so if there’s any supernatural details I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?” Melissa asked.

“It was the tail.” Kira blurted out.

“Yeah, Tracy cut her with the tail if that makes a difference.” Scott added in.

Melissa looked at the group and nodded her head. “Okay.” She turned and walked away.

“But it wasn’t just Tracy. There were others.” Malia commented.

Everyone stayed quiet. Freya immediately saw flashes of her vision. Of the men in the masks.

“The guys in masks.” Freya and Malia spoke at the same time.

Malia looked at Freya with wide eyes. “Did you see them?”

Freya pointed at her head. “Only in my vision. But they were the ones that did something to Tracy.” Freya explained.

Before anyone could say anything else Freya’s phone began to ring. She looked down and saw that it was Connor.

“I gotta take this.” She clicked on the green phone and began walking down the hall.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you up, just thought I would let you know that I’m on my way home.” Connor’s thick irish accent reached her ears.

“That’s okay, I’m awake anyways. Um… Did you find what you were looking for?” She questioned.

“It wasn’t at the old house.” He replied.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find it soon.” She turned and noticed that Theo had his head down. He looked like he was concentrating on something. Was he listening to their conversation?

“Yeah, well listen, Kid. When I get home there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Connor didn’t sound happy.

“About what?” She asked.

“The box that you opened. I know you had your werewolf friend help you open it.”

Freya’s heart pounded in her chest. She widened her eyes and searched her mind for words. Should she try denying it? Or was it time to come clean?

“And before you spit out the next line of lies, you better stop yourself. Not only were you knocking on the devil’s door when you hid the box from me, but the moment you opened it, he just answered.”

Freya furrowed her brows and watched Theo lift his head up to look at her. She hung up her phone and when she turned she saw Theo at her side.

“You alright?” He asked.

Freya slowly shook her head. “I gotta get my car and go home. Text me when you guys find out more.”

Theo’s eyes scanned her face. “At least let me drive you to your car. The last bus already left.”

Freya didn’t have to do the math in her head. There was no way she would make it to the school and then home in time.

“Sure. Hey, Scott, Theo’s going to bring me to get my car. Text us if anything comes up.”

Scott brought his dark eyes to Theo then to Freya. “Okay.”

“And you let us know if you have one of your crazy visions again!” Stiles pulled his lips in a tight fake smile.

Freya simply blinked at Stiles. His sarcasm was almost annoying. But Freya could understand, it seemed to be his only defense.

She decided to curl her lips in a half smile and lightly nod her head at him. Theo gently grabbed her arm.

“Come on, Freya.”

***

By the time Freya finally got home she was filled with fatique. Her feet nearly dragged at every step and her eyelids began to grow heavy. She stepped out of her car and pulled her hair down. It had already been a long day, now it was about to be a real long night.

She peaked across the street where Theo was also getting out of his truck. He glanced her way and waved his hand at her. She simply waved back before she turned on her heels and headed inside the house.

Connor was sitting at the kitchen table with the wooden box in front of him. “Have a seat, Kid.”

Freya quickly glanced at the windows. The black curtains were up and had fully covered the windows. She knew it was no ordinary box, and the fact that he had the curtains up only confirmed her suspicions. Her hand grasped the closest chair and pulled it out. She plopped herself down in the seat and rested her elbows on the table.

“So, what is it?” She wondered.

Connor turned the box so she could look inside it. “It’s called a spell box.”

Freya reached forward and pulled out a piece of paper that was rolled up and tied with a red string. “A spell box… And you had to hide this from me, why?”

Connor ran his hand through his thick dark hair. “Look Freya, there is more to explain than some damn spell box. This wasn’t just a spell box. It was your mother’s.”

Freya brought her eyes to the other things. There were some dried herbs in a glass bottle and a dagger with a curved blade. She slowly reached forward but Connor slammed the top down with his hand. She brought her green eyes to his.

“This isn’t some regular hocus pocus and it isn’t something you should play with.” Connor leaned across the table and grabbed the rolled up paper from her hand.

“Okay. So my mom was a witch. Big deal.” She rolled her eyes.

Connor brought the box closer to his chest. “She was into some serious black magic, Freya. And as your only guardian, I can’t let you get into that.”

Freya furrowed her brows. “So, am I really a witch?”

Connor leaned back in his seat. “Yes. And I can help you learn a lot about spells and how to channel your energy. But you will never use black magic. Understand?”

Freya scoffed. “What could you possibly know about magic Old Man?”

She leaned back and folded her arms over her chest.

Connor lifted both of his hands and waved them off to the side. The curtains behind her slid across the window and allowed the pale moonlight to spill into the room. Freya gasped and twisted in her seat.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she slowly turned back to Connor with her eyes wide.

“Let’s just say, you’re not the only witch in town.” Connor grinned.

Freya wasn’t sure how to describe the strange feeling that was bubbling up in her chest. Connor knew about all of this all along and he couldn’t have told her sooner? She had known a lot about the supernatural since she was a little kid! But, why did he have to hide this from her?

She clenched her jaw at first and swallowed the harsh words she felt getting ready to come out. If Connor really felt that he had to keep it a secret, it was for a real good reason. Connor’s blue eyes scanned her face and he cleared his throat.

“Alright, back to business. This spell box is something that I have never been able to get rid of. I’ve tried banishing spells, throwing it away, burning it, and even passing it down to other witches. Spirit boxes are important tools for witches. But sometimes it can choose who gets to use it. I think this one has chosen you.” Connor tapped the cover.

Freya tilted her head. “Do you want me to use it?”

“No. It’s filled with dark things that can be very seductive. The first lesson every witch must learn is balance. We’re here to keep balance in the universe. Some for the bad and others for the good. I need you to be here for good.”

Freya wanted to talk more about it, she wanted to learn all about magic right then and there. She folded her hands on the table.

“So, can you teach me something now? Like that thing you did with the curtains!” Freya exclaimed.

Connor turned his head to the clock on the stove. “You got school in the morning and I have work. The next important thing to know is you can’t over exert yourself.”

Freya thought back to when she passed out in Theo’s truck and the nosebleed that came with it. She cleared her throat.

“I think I understand what you mean. I started getting more visions and earlier I was even able to summon a vision somehow. And after I did, I got this bad headache, I felt like I was going to vomit. Then apparently I passed out and had a nose bleed.”

Connor widened his eyes. “Yes. That’s exactly what I mean. Using up too much at once can do more harm than good. Now get some rest. I’ll start showing you some tricks this weekend.”

Freya nodded her head and reached for the box. Connor quickly pulled it out of her reach. He looked down at the top then back at her.

“The box is going to stay with me. I already told you, this thing has nothing good in it.” Connor commented.

Freya sighed. “Yeah, I should be getting to bed anyways.”

***

A light murmur slipped from Freya’s mouth as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Images were flashes behind her eyelids. She could see her house from the outside but the curtains had been blocking the window. It was as if she was looking through someone else’s eyes. The curtains ripped open and she could see herself in the kitchen with Connor.

“It’s filled with dark things that can be very seductive.” Connor’s voice echoed.

Freya reached up and fisted her hand in her pillow. The images moved so fast she could barely see them. Until the reflection of a black wolf through her window appeared.

She gasped and opened her eyes in the dark room. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly climbed out of her bed and moved closer to the window. They weren’t alone last night. Someone who could take on the shape of a wolf had been right outside her house, listening to her conversation. This was a problem.


	3. Tensions growing high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya deals with her powers maturing on top of working out more visions to help Scott’s pack with the Dread Doctors. She attempts to hold the tension between her and Theo at bay. After Theo convinces her to try a simple spell it ends with dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, heavy manipulation (and it’s only gonna get worse from here on out), sexual tensions, teasing, smut in the next chapter!
> 
> Gif is not mine BTW!!!

The first thing Freya concentrated on was the feeling of the cool dirt running between her fingers. She loved the feeling of nature and was never afraid to get a little dirty while doing so. Her fingers pushed at the loose soil to create a small crater. All around her was packaged seeds to all kinds of herbs and plants.

She wasn’t really thinking about what she was doing or what time it was. She was just concentrating on the earth beneath her.

“What are you doing, Kid?” Connor’s voice came from behind her.

“Planting herbs, obviously.” She replied.

“At 6:30 on a Saturday morning?” Connor questioned.

Freya stopped immediately and slowly looked up at Connor. Was it really that early on a Saturday? Last thing she remembered was coming home from School and deciding to plant a few seeds. Her eyes traveled down to the ground and she quickly stood on her feet. Little green sprouts were protruding from the dirt.

“I just planted these a few hours ago, I don’t understand how-” She began to explain.

“Don’t worry about that now, let’s get you inside, quick.” Connor whispered as he wrapped a throw blanket around her shoulders.

She felt him lift her up to her feet and they walked in the house through the back door. Connor kept his hands on her shoulders and started bringing her to the table. She didn’t even realize how cold it had gotten over night and she was now shivering. Her hands were practically black with dirt caked under her nails.

“Come on, I’ll make you some hot tea and then you should take a shower.” Connor pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

Freya pulled the blanket tighter around herself and tried to retrace her steps in her mind.

“I didn’t realize I was out there all night. I just remember wanting to go out to plant a few seeds.” She whispered.

Connor was at the stove with the tea kettle in his hands. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s been going on?” He offered.

Freya sighed. “I been helping Scott and his pack trying to find out what is happening here. There are these dread doctors and they’re taking kids from our school. They are turning them into… Creatures of some sort and I don’t think they plan on stopping soon.”

Connor placed the kettle on the stove and turned the knob up to the high setting.

“You’ve been getting more visions haven’t you?” Connor questioned.

“Yes. I normally don’t get them this frequently.” She admitted.

He reached up and grabbed a fresh tea bag and set it in a glass mug.

“So, can you explain what happened to me out there?” She wondered.

Connor turned and seated himself across the table. “Well, it’s likely that your powers are starting to mature. The first sign is becoming more connected with nature herself. You probably haven’t heard anything about witches but there is a very old and rare myth that witches can heal themselves and restore their power by working with nature. Sometimes they grow herbs or flowers.” Connor explained.

“But I haven’t really been doing anything except for having visions.” Freya reminded him.

Connor opened his mouth to speak but a loud whistle came from behind him. He quickly shut the stove off and poured the boiling water into the cup.

“That’s true but you said it yourself you have been having more than the usual. So it could mean something that I hope isn’t true.” Connor set the mug in front of Freya.

Freya grabbed the warm cup with her trembling hands and began blowing on the hot drink. “Which would be?”

Connor placed his hands on the table. “It could mean that your body is preparing for a fight.”

Freya furrowed her brows. “But-”

Connor quickly cut her off.

“You don’t have to be in an argument with your family or friends. The bloodline of witches you come from are different from any others. Your body can sense when something or someone who will challenge you is coming. And if that is the case then I better start with the lessons. Maybe get some mountain ash.”

Freya brought the cup to her mouth and started slurping down tiny sips. This was more difficult than she expected.

“And another thing. This Scott boy, he hasn’t tried anything with you or anyone else from his pack right?” Connor questioned.

“No! What makes you think that?” Freya exasperated.

Connor plopped himself back down in the chair. “Freya, I’m not trying to say you couldn’t protect yourself or anything like that. But it is important that you know many boys will become attracted to you. Especially ones of the supernatural. You’re already a beautiful girl but our kind has always seemed to have this affect on others. It’s nothing we can help, our powers naturally attract those who aren’t completely human.”

Freya continued to sip her tea as all this new information started to crash down on her. Suddenly, she wished she was only a psychic.

“Shite. I gotta start getting ready for work.” Connor jumped up from his chair.

“But I thought you said you were gonna teach me some spells.” Freya commented.

“After work, alright?” Connor continued to walk away.

Freya tilted her cup back and finished her drink. Now that she was no longer cold she figured she could shower and get in touch with Scott. If Connor kept putting her lessons off then maybe Scott could help her. But she had to tell him everything first, of course.

Freya forced herself to get up and take a nice long hot shower. She had every intention of contacting Scott and confessing everything to him. As soon as she was fully clothed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black halter top she laid down on her bed and reached for her phone. Her vision suddenly turned blurry and she couldn’t read what time it was.

Her heavy eyelids closed and despite her fighting, she fell asleep.

***

[Theo POV]

Theo slowly wandered into the operating theater where he found the three doctors in their masks. They had another student strapped down in the chair. He was the one who had threatened Sheriff Stilinski.

“Condition - stable.” The Surgeon chittered.

“What do you know about witches?” Theo asked.

“Witches. The ones that are here for balance.” The Surgeon was the first to speak.

“Some can be good, others can be bad.” The Pathologist turned to Theo.

“Powerful beings.” The Geneticist added in.

Theo stepped a little closer. “I need to know more. I think I can get one on our side but I need more information.” He confessed.

The surgeon stopped working on their experiment and walked up to Theo. “A witch being close can be consequential. If a witch uses blood magic with another’s blood than their own, a bond is forged. Witches can become addicted to their own magic. Get a witch addicted and they will be yours forever.”

Theo went over the Surgeons words in his mind. A witch being his. He would be lying, if he didn’t say that made his insides tickle. The first time she walked in that classroom he knew she wasn’t a normal human. He could smell it on her.

It was like a cat having catnip just by sitting next to her. He couldn’t understand why she made his mouth water but it made his jaw clench at the thought of it. Maybe, he could slash her throat after he was done using her.

It seemed like the only logical thing to do.

“Where would I find a blood spell?” Theo questioned.

“Spell box. If you are to fail then we will kill her.” The Pathologist chittered and moved back towards their experiment.

For some reason he didn’t like hearing those words. They made his stomach twist in disgust. If anyone was going to kill Freya, it was going to be him. Which only meant one thing. He could not fail.

***

It was the sound of a phone ringing that made Freya open her eyes. She reached for her phone and answered it without even looking.

“Hello?” Freya mumbled.

“Freya, we’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day.” Scott’s voice made her sit up.

“Scott? What’s going on?” Freya questioned.

“Is there anyway you can meet us at my house? We’re going to try something new and I think you can help us.” Scott explained.

Freya grabbed her car keys. “I’m on my way.”

She quickly hung up, grabbed her black zip up hoodie, and was right out the door she went. The sun beamed right in her eyes and she had to close her eyes for a quick second. At least she didn’t sleep all day.

“Freya?”

Oh no. Not now.

“Theo?” Freya opened her eyes and watched him walk towards her.

“What’s going on? I was texting you all day and you haven’t replied.”

She peeked down at her phone and noticed all the missed texts and phone calls. “Sorry, I was sleeping. Apparently I was up all night.”

Theo motioned towards the little green seedlings. “I can see that. Why were you planting seeds?”

Freya sighed. “It’s a long story and I got to go meet up with Scott.”

She tried to step around him but he slid right in front of her.

“Scott invited me to his house too. It’s about 10 minutes away so I think we got time.” Theo replied.

She shrugged her shoulders. Fine. Why not? Maybe she would be safe with Theo by her side. And despite all her attempts to keep the wolf boy away, she couldn’t deny the butterflies he made her feel.

“Okay. But I don’t want to hear any jokes after I tell you this.” She unlocked her car and got in the driver side.

Theo smiled at his win and got into the passenger seat. “No jokes. I promise.”

She started her car and turned to Theo. “Well, a couple of days ago I learned that I’m a witch. Connor told me after we talked about that box I showed you.”

“Did he say what that was or explain what was in it?” Theo asked.

Freya looked around to make sure no one was close by. “It’s called a spell box. My mother had it and when she left Connor had tried to get rid of it. He said that no matter what he did, he couldn’t get rid of it and he thinks that it chose me as its new owner.”

Theo raised his eyebrows. “So, have you gotten the chance to try it out?”

She shook her head. “Connor hasn’t really had the time to show me anything. Then there’s the fact that apparently my mom was into some serious black magic. So I guess I’m going to have to wait until I can make a spell box of my own? I’m not sure yet.”

Freya put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway.

“Well maybe I can help.” Theo offered.

His words almost made her laugh. There was no way he could help her with something he could not do.

“Look, I’m not some powerful witch but I can teach you more important things like patience, focus, and other important things that you will definitely need.” Theo continued.

“Maybe. But Scott’s boss, he’s an adversary of some type right? He might know a thing or two that can help.” She pointed out.

Theo looked out his window. “That is a possibility but they are both focused on the current chimera problem. I don’t think they have enough time to help you right now.”

Freya couldn’t help but furrow her brows. “That’s what we’re doing too. Am I right?”

Theo lifted a finger up. “Yes, but we are only helping. In case you forgot, Scott hasn’t allowed us into his pack. He’s only accepting our help when he needs it. Therefore, we both have more time on our hands. I’m not saying you can’t ask Scott or his pack for help. I’m just saying, I have more time on my hand and if I was able to walk you through your vision… ”

“Maybe you can walk me through my magic.” Freya finished.

She could see his lips curl into a smile.

“See? I told you, we make a great team. And if you ever want to try to be something else, I definitely wouldn’t mind.” Theo spoke in a heated voice.

She could feel his eyes drag down her body and her heart fluttered in her chest. Her eyes went to him and she had to immediately turn her attention back on the road in front of her. He was making her whole body turn hot.

“You should know by now I’m not stupid enough to fall for your flirty tricks.” She curled her lips in a tight smile.

But she would be lying if she didn’t say she wanted him. Shit, she wanted him so bad it almost hurt.

“Come on, Freya. Admit it, we make a pretty good pair.” Theo leaned closer towards her and started whispering in her ear.

Now, her heart was pounding. She gripped the steering wheel as tight as possible and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Freya quickly pulled her car over and parked it. He wanted to tease her? Fine, two can play that game.

She turned to him and brought herself closer to him. His face was only inches away from hers. She could feel his breath gently kiss her cheek.

“Theo.” She whispered seductively as she looked deep in his eyes.

“Yeah?” He whispered back.

She waited for him to move closer before she pulled her keys out of the ignition and opened her driver’s door.

“We’re here.” She noted.

Theo huffed as she stepped out and began walking to Scott’s house. She walked in confident strides with a little smirk on her face. If Theo wanted to continue his little games, he would find out that she could match his games just as quickly.

Before Freya could even knock or press on the doorbell Scott had the door opened. He moved back so they could enter and lead them in to his kitchen. Lydia was standing at the island with Kira right next to her. Malia was across from Lydia, standing between Stiles and Liam. In the middle of the island was a big book with a brown leather cover. In a golden scribble it read ‘Jade Blake’.

Freya’s eyes widened as she grabbed the book and slowly dragged her fingers along the words. Jade was her mother’s name. She may not have remembered much about her mother but she always remembered her name. She also remembered that her mother was named after the beautiful jade green eyes she had.

“I… Where did you guys find this?” Freya asked as she looked up at everyone else.

“Do you recognize it?” Scott questioned.

Freya shook her head. “I never seen it before but I recognize the name.” She began slowly flipping through the book.

The pages were stiff and tinted a light yellow color. There were words written in a script font that was clearly written in an older time. She stopped when she found something that looked like an ingredient list and underneath it was some words she couldn’t understand. They were likely in a different language. Her eyes went to the top of the page.

“Memory Restoration.” She mumbled quietly to herself.

“I fell in a hole.” Liam randomly stated.

Freya furrowed her brows and brought her eyes up to the beta. “Was this at the bottom of the hole?”

Theo stepped closer to Freya and peeked over her shoulder to see the book.

“No, but we found Tracy’s necklace at the bottom of one and we think it means that they have to bury the bodies in order to complete the transformation.” Liam replied.

“Kind of like a rebirth of some sort.” Freya added in.

“What we want to figure out is why this book was found buried in the middle of the woods?” Scott questioned.

“Yeah, even better, what the hell is it? And who is Jade Blake?” Stiles began to question.

Freya flipped at page and saw a black crow feather pressed into the paper. At the bottom was a picture of a black crow sitting on a branch of a dead tree. The scribbled words reformed in front of her face and she was able to see that the spell was to bring someone back from the dead.

“She was into some serious black magic, Freya.” Connor’s voice echoed in her head.

She quickly shut the book and flipped it over.

“Freya?” Scott’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Sorry. Umm… Jade Blake is my mother. Or was my mother. I don’t really know what happened to her.” Freya finally answered.

“So, what is this? And does it have anything to do with the Chimeras?” Theo questioned as he reached for the book.

Freya felt his chest rub against her back and she shifted away from him. He was just too close to her. She had to focus.

“It looks like a book filled with spells. I don’t know how it got here. To my knowledge, my mother has never been to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles leaned on the island. “So, your mother’s a witch. Was she like an evil witch? What about you? Are you an evil witch?”

It was like Stiles to be suspicious of her. Witches did have a bad rep and Connor made it sound like her mother certainly didn’t help make her kind look good. Freya sighed and leaned forward.

“Yes. I just recently found out that I am a witch of some sort. Apparently, my mom was into black magic.” She began to explain.

There was a tension slowly growing in the room. Now everyone was becoming suspicious of her.

“Listen, Connor already explained to me why I shouldn’t do black magic. He said it was seductive and always had a price to pay. I already agreed to him that any magic I practice or try will be good things. Like, to protect people that I care about, or to to fight against the dread doctors that are turning a bunch of high schoolers into chimeras and then killing them.” Freya continued.

“Is it possible that your mother is here and helping the dread doctors to make the chimeras?” Malia questioned.

Freya raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a minute. “I don’t think so. Witches are made to create a balance in the universe. Even with some being into dark magic, it wouldn’t be like a witch to do this. But then again, there’s a spell in this book to bring someone back from the dead and thats very unnatural. I’ll ask Connor if he would know anything that can help us.”

“So… You’re really a witch.” Kira commented.

Freya turned to the kitsune who was smiling and even gave off a nervous giggle.

“Yeah, but don’t think of signing up as a fan of mine yet. So far the only thing that has changed is that I’ve been having more visions than usual and I planted some seeds that I helped grow into seedlings within a couple of hours.” Freya replied.

Scott raised his eyebrows. “That’s still pretty cool. But I actually wanted to ask if you could try to have a vision. Something that could help us with the chimeras.”

Freya sighed and began looking around the room. She began thinking about the chimera, Tracy and the dread doctors. As her eyes went around the room, she could feel something coming.

“Are you getting something?” Scott asked.

“Hold on, give her a minute. She did it before. You just need to give her time.” Theo confirmed.

She could hear a slight ringing sound and she felt her feet slowly carry herself to the island. Her hands flipped the book back over and the book changed into a small paperback book. The three dread doctors on the cover of the book moved. As if they were in a conversation with each other.

She could hear them chittering and that strange clicking sound came to her ears.

“Reading required. Eichen. Repressed memories.” They chittered.

Freya pulled herself away and watched the book turn back to normal.

“What did you see?” Theo questioned.

“There’s a book called the Dread Doctors. They said 'reading required. Eichen. Repressed memories.’ Does anyone know what that means?” Freya questioned.

Scott turned to the rest of his pack.

“Malia and I found a book about them. That’s how we found out they were called the Dread Doctors.” Lydia noted.

“I think we’re supposed to read it.” Freya replied.

“Okay, we’ll work on getting copies for everyone and we can try reading to see if it will help us with remembering anything.” Scott looked at his pack, then back at Freya. “Do you want to read it too?”

Freya shrugged her shoulders.

“Whatever you need me to do, Scott, I’ll do it. If you want me to read the book, I’ll read the book. If you want me to stay here and watch over you guys while you read, I’ll do that. But I’m going to need a couple days with Connor to learn some new things. I can’t be much help with just visions. I gotta learn to be stronger.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re more helpful than you realize.” Scott commented.

Freya felt Scott’s hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t meant to be flirtatious or anything like that. Just a new friend offering the other support.

“I can’t make any promises but I’ll try. Thanks, Scott.” She smiled.

Theo cleared his throat from behind them. “Don’t mean to cut in or anything, but maybe you should get back home before Connor. That way we’ll have time to go through this book and figure out what other things your mother used to do. If she has anything to do with the Chimeras, it might be here.”

Scott released her shoulder. “Yeah. That’s a good idea. And whenever he gets home you can try and see if he thinks your mom might have a hand in any of this.”

Freya nodded her head. “Yeah. But Scott, if she is somehow involved, I want you to remember that I haven’t seen her in years and that I will never be like her.”

“Don’t worry, I get it. My mother’s no saint either.” Malia commented.

Freya couldn’t help the small warmth that settled in her chest. At least someone was able to understand that.

“Okay, we’ll let you know if we find anything out.” Theo picked up the book and tucked it between his arm and his left side.

Freya offered everyone a small wave and headed back towards her car. As soon as Theo shut his door Freya felt her stomach tighten. She couldn’t help but feel like Theo was mad for some reason.

“So, you and Scott.” Theo broke the silence.

Freya furrowed her brows. “What? No! Haven’t you realized he’s with Kira? Besides he’s not really my type.”

“Good.” Theo smiled.

“Good?”

Theo turned in his seat and reached over to place his hand on top of hers. “It just means I can have you all to myself now.”

Freya felt her mouth go dry and her heart was pounding yet again. His hand resting on top of hers sent hot flares scattering across her whole body. Like little electric currents.

Focus, girl! This is just another stupid game! Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it.

She quickly searched her mind for a smart remark. “Theo Raeken, are you saying Scott made you jealous? Because if that’s the case, I’ll definitely have to make a note of that.”

Theo leaned back in his seat. “Or I could just follow you to your room. Help you forget he ever existed.”

Freya saw his tongue run across his lips and her stomach clenched in excitement.

“Touch'e.” She replied.

***

As soon as Freya got home she had Theo put the book down on the kitchen table. It was only around 6 pm but she hadn’t had any food all day and she was starving. Her stomach grumbled at the smell of her homemade alfredo sauce filled the house. She stirred the fettuccine pasta and quickly went to flipping the chicken in the pan.

“You sure know how to cook.” Theo commented as he leaned against the counter and gave her his devilishly handsome smile.

“Had no choice but to learn. Connor isn’t always around. And since he is the one who has been taking care of me since I was a kid, the least I could do is have a good hot meal ready for him when he gets home.” Freya started whisking at the sauce.

“And here I thought this was going to be our first date.” Theo teased.

Freya scoffed. “Puh-lease. I’m not that easy.”

Theo moved just a little closer. “Yeah, well I don’t mind the chase. I know you’ll be worth it.”

His words made Freya swallow her little squeal of excitement. She couldn’t lose her focus. Her hands flipped all the knobs to turn off the stove top.

“Get yourself a plate if your hungry. I wanna dive into that book and see if there’s anything I can make of it.” She reached behind Theo and grabbed herself a glass plate.

They both sat in silence while devouring the food in front of them. Freya kept looking at the book then back at Theo.

“Did you see anything you wanted to try?” He motioned towards the book.

Freya swallowed her food. “No. Like I said before, my mother was into black magic and dark spells and it’s very addicting. I don’t ever want to try something that I can’t get out of. At least when it comes to magic.”

Theo picked his plate up and brought it over to the sink. “Look, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, but if you ever do want to try one, you can tell me. I promise, I won’t tell Scott.”

Freya put her plate in the sink and turned the water on hot. She didn’t know what to say to that. Maybe Theo was really a decent guy and she was just too wrapped up in her own trust issues to see that.

“I appreciate that, but for now I can’t do anything. I can’t even move things or start fires. I have no control over anything except my visions and that’s not even 100 percent.” She replied.

Her hand grasped the sponge and began scrubbing the plates.

“Well, I happen to know a thing or two about control.” Theo pointed out.

“I’m sure you do.” She chuckled.

“So let’s have a look. And if we see anything that isn’t too dark we can give it a try.”

Freya slowly shook her head. “Connor said he would teach me.”

Theo moved back over to the table and began opening the book. “Yeah. But, he is never around. You said it yourself. So how will you learn in time if he is always gone?”

He had a good point. Freya had to admit her defeat. She pulled a chair up beside him.

“Okay, but only if we find something that isn’t bad, like bringing someone back from the dead, or erasing memories.” Freya agreed.

Theo smiled and slid the book between them so they could start looking through the pages. Her green eyes scanned over the first couple of pages. She saw one that was called 'Glamour’ but continued searching.

Theo flipped a page and his eyes widened. Freya noticed his smile change into a mischievous smirk and quickly glanced down. There was a spell called 'Seduction’ and beneath the instructions was a black and white drawing of a woman sitting naked on top of a man who was laying down.

“Oh! Um, definitely not that!” Freya quickly flipped to the next page.

“Wow. Your mother really was into some uh… Interesting spells.” Theo commented as she flipped another page that had something to do with orgasms.

Freya could feel her face burning. She chuckled nervously.

“I wouldn’t know anything about it.”

Theo quickly reached a hand out and planted one finger on a specific page. It was called 'Metamorphosis Drink’. No ingredients were needed, it only required a glass of water. Based upon the instructions, she only had to blow into the cup of water and think of a different drink (such as soda or juice) and the water would then change into whatever drink she desired.

“Sounds simple enough.” She commented as she stood up to get some water. “But it is kind of strange for a spell so simple to be in a book full of dark and complicated spells.”

Theo shrugged his shoulders. Freya grabbed the closest glass and filled it up with cold water. She brought the cup over to the table and reread the directions. Even with a simple spell, she knew magic was not something you just played around with.

“Okay, what should I try to do? Juice? Wine?” She asked.

“Try thinking of something that you really want. Maybe something you haven’t had in a while. What do you want to drink?” Theo advised.

Freya thought about it for a second. She hadn’t tasted a lemon lime soda in quite some time. It was what she was craving, at the moment. She thought about the soda and blew as hard as she could into the cup. The room filled with silence and she blinked in confusion.

The water didn’t change.

“Maybe we need to wait for it to work?” Freya suggested.

Theo leaned forward and watched the water in the cup. Again, nothing happened. Freya sighed and closed her eyes. This time, she was going to try to concentrate harder. She imagined the water slowly filling up with little bubbles and the flavor changing into a perfect mix of lemon and lime.

She opened her eyes and blew into the water. The liquid rippled and she bowed her head in defeat.

“This was a stupid idea. I knew I couldn’t do it.” She grumbled.

“Freya, just calm down for a second.” Theo gently grabbed her hand. “Control your breathing and imagine the water turning into the drink you want.”

She did just as he said. Her whole body relaxed and she focused on the water turning into her soda as she began to control her breathing.

“Now close your eyes and gently blow into the cup.” Theo instructed.

Freya closed her eyes again and leaned down to blow very gently into the cup. She continued to imagine the water turning into soda. So much that she could practically see it behind her eyelids. When she finally opened her eyes the water began to fizz.

Her jaw dropped and she reached forward to take the cup. Theo quickly scooped it in his hands and took a sip.

“Did it - I mean, what does it taste like?” Freya questioned.

Theo smiled proudly. “It’s lemon lime soda. Like sprite or sierra mist.”

Freya balled her fists in the air. “Yes! I did it!”

“See? I knew you could.” Theo continued drinking out of the cup.

Freya did a little victory dance and chuckled.

Theo placed the cup on the table and looked up at her. “So, how are you feeling?”

Freya stopped her little dance and turned to him with a big smile. “Great! I mean, I never felt like this before. I don’t know what it is… But it’s awesome.”

Theo’s smile quickly disappeared and Freya tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

He was starting to turn pale. “I…”

She raised her eyebrows and began heading towards him. “Theo?”

Before she could reach out and touch him, he fell right out of the chair and landed on the floor. Freya gasped and quickly crouched beside him. Her hand went to his hot and clammy forehead. He had a fever. She got on her knees and pressed her forehead to his chest.

He was still breathing. That was good.

She pulled her phone out with her trembling hands and dialed Connor’s number. Fuck. Pick up, Connor, pick up!

“Freya? Is everything okay? You don’t usually call when I’m at work.”

Freya felt the weight finally roll off her chest.

“Connor, I need you to come home. Now, please?” Her voice came out in a quiver.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked.

“Just get here, now please.” She begged.

***

Freya blinked back tears as she held onto Theo’s hand. He still hadn’t moved or woken up since he drank the soda.

“Theo, I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

The sound of a door slamming shut made her jump. She turned and looked at Connor with her teary eyes.

“Please help him!” She begged.

“Freya, what did you do?” Connor asked as he leaned down and moved Theo’s head to the side.

“It - it was just a little spell. It was only supposed to change the water into a different drink. Theo drank it and he suddenly passed out and now he has a fever!” She explained.

Connor lifted his head up and shot her a look that made her freeze. His eyes turned ice cold and she felt her spine tingle.

She tried opening her mouth to apologize but she couldn’t even form words. He got back up and went right to the table to read over the spell. His hands started flipping the pages until he had enough and turned the book over to look at the cover.

“You have your mother’s grimoire filled with black magic spells and you thought it was a good idea to try one out?” Connor questioned.

Freya brought her eyes to Theo’s pale face. “It was just a drinking spell. I didn’t think it was anything bad. It didn’t say anything bad!” She whimpered.

Connor began storming over towards her. “Black magic is meant to be tricky for young ignorant witches like you.”

Freya felt her tears slowly roll down her cheek. “I’m sorry. Please just tell me what is happening to him.”

“That drinking spell was never meant for a witch to just turn water into their favorite wine. It is meant to poison anyone who drinks it!” Connor snapped.

Freya’s jaw dropped. She never intended to hurt Theo or poison him.


	4. A new rush settles in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with a spell gone wrong, Freya is forbidden to see Theo. Connor helps her learn spells in preparation of going against the Dread Doctors. Theo makes Freya an offer too good to turn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, serious manipulation, smut, oral, nsfw, Theo goes psycho in this

“How do I fix it? Is there some kind of reverse spell?” Freya cried. 

Connor rolled his eyes. “Relax, Freya. I already know the boy isn’t human. He will survive. Might have a nasty stomach ache afterwards, but he will live.” 

She felt her shoulders slump and ducked her head down. That was a relief. Theo was going to wake up. Everything was going to be okay. 

“Just for the record, most spells can’t be reversed. So next time you decide to play with magic, make sure you want to go through with it.” Connor picked up the book. “Now, where the hell did you get this?” 

Theo’s body jumped and the sound of him gasping grabbed Freya’s attention. His eyes were wide open and his hand immediately went to his chest. 

“Shit, Theo. Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to poison you.” Freya reached her hand out to feel his forehead. 

The fever was gone and his face had color in it again. His chest was moving up and down in rapid movements. She watched as he leaned up on his elbows and looked around the room. 

“That was one hell of a drink.” He commented. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She repeated. 

Theo shook his head and looked in her eyes. “Don’t be. I definitely underestimated your abilities.” 

Connor slammed the book back on the table. Theo quickly looked up and attempted to sit up but he didn’t get very far. Instead he winced in pain and went back to leaning on his elbows. 

“You must be Connor. I’m Theo Raeken, I live across the street.” Theo turned his attention to Connor. 

Connor walked up to Theo and grabbed him by the shirt. He yanked Theo up off the floor and put him in a chair at the table. 

Theo hissed and groaned. “Ah! Go easy on me. I’m clearly still not fully recovered.” 

“Connor, what are you doing?” Freya exasperated. 

Connor completely ignored her. He leaned down to get closer to Theo’s face. 

“I may not know who you are, but I know what you are. I also know that you were dumb enough to try to get Freya to use magic.” Connor spoke between clenched teeth. 

“Connor, stop!” Freya demanded. 

“You seen what Freya can do with a small simple spell, but you can’t imagine what I can do. Which, I promise, is much worse. So be a wise little wolf and stay away from her.” 

“Connor! You can’t do this!” Freya shouted. 

Connor turned to Freya and she stepped further away. He had a cold look in his eyes that she had never seen before. 

“I catch you with this boy again and not only will I have your powers suppressed, but I’ll also become his worst nightmare.” Connor’s voice was cold and strangely calculated. 

He was in a state of anger and rage that Freya had never seen him in before. So when he grabbed Theo and started dragging him outside she could only bring her eyes to Theo. She silently mouthed the word “sorry” and blinked back her tears that were returning all too soon. 

Theo was the only one who seemed to be on her side and wanted to help her explore who she really was. Now that he was being dragged out of her life, it left her with nothing but a big gaping whole in her chest. Almost like she couldn’t breathe. 

She felt a heavy throb grow in the back of her head. It only got heavier by the second. As if she had a ton of bricks banging on the back of her head. Her breathing grew heavier and her gut wrenched tight, until she finally let out a loud scream. The light bulbs above the kitchen table popped and shattered as she fell to her knees. 

Connor’s boots came into her sight and she tilted her head up as she tried to stop sobbing. He let out a sigh and crouched beside her. This time, when she looked into his eyes, they weren’t as cold. 

“Freya.” His voice came out in a gentle tone. 

“He just wanted to help. He was the only one here that actually trusted me.” She sniffled. 

Connor nodded his head. “Listen, Kid. I know it’s hard with everything being brought out into the light, but I’m doing this to protect you. Not to hurt you.” Connor began. 

“And how is that?” She asked. 

“First of all, you already know other supernatural beings are attracted toward our kind. When it comes to anything you think he feels for you, he could either be trying to use you or someday just question if he really cares for you at all. And second, he wanted you to try magic without me. What if something went wrong? What if you hurt yourself?” He explained. 

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“Now, as for the grimoire… I don’t know how you got it, but you can’t try anymore of those spells. Even if they seem easy or harmless. Remember what I warned you about? I bet you felt real good after you completed the spell.” 

Freya wiped her tears and nodded her head. It made sense now. She had almost felt euphoric after casting that spell. And that was just a little easy one. She couldn’t help but wonder, how good it would feel if she used a more complicated spell. 

“I understand. As for the book, it was found in the middle of the woods by a member of Scott’s pack. Almost buried next to a hole. We think the Dread Doctors have to bury the bodies, like for incubation or something.” Freya replied. 

Connor started flipping through the book. “And let me guess, you want to know if your mother is helping them make chimeras?” 

She brought herself to her feet and nodded her head. “You knew her a lot more than I ever did. Does it sound like something she would ever do?” 

Connor reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ah, Kid, I haven’t seen your mother in years. For all we know she could be dead. She could be alive. Maybe she changed, I don’t know. But back then, she wasn’t a fan of working with others.” 

“Then how did the book end up here?” Freya questioned. 

Connor walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a half pint glass along with a bottle of whiskey. “Maybe, Jade is alive and she knows your here. Maybe, she knew that your powers were maturing and left the book in hopes of you following in her footsteps.” 

Freya shook her head. That didn’t make any sense. There had to be another reason. Maybe her mother really did want her to find it. She sighed and leaned against the counter. 

“Well, I’m calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow you can finally start showing me some cool tricks and spells?” 

Connor poured himself some whiskey and drank the whole thing in one big gulp. “Aye. If you are good and stay away from that boy across the street.” 

She bit the inside of her cheek. As much as she hated it, she knew she would have to compromise… For now. 

*** 

[Theo POV] 

Theo spent the whole night in his bed, resting in hopes of feeling better. That was some seriously potent poison. Granted he had dealt with some bad side effects he couldn’t help but smile. The dread doctors were right. Witches really could get addicted to their own magic. He saw that look on Freya’s face as she did her little victory dance. She was high. 

Now, all he had to do was convince her to do a blood spell with his blood. He picked up his phone and couldn’t help but furrow his brows. There was not a single text from Freya or a missed call. She could have at least had the decency to message him and tell him that she still wanted to see him. 

Fine. He would just message her first. 

His fingers pressed harshly into his keypad and he hit the send button. Why was he staring at the phone, waiting for a reply? This was getting ridiculous. He tossed the phone on the bed and moved towards his dresser. He began pulling clothes out when he heard Freya’s voice. 

“So, I’m just closing my eyes and … What was it again?” She asked. 

Theo walked over towards the window and kept his eyes straight forward. She was in her room with Connor. The curtains had been drawn so he couldn’t see what she was doing, but at least he could hear. 

“Your going to slowly wave your hand over this sheet of paper. And your going to think about fire. Think about the heat, the color, and how big of the flame.” Connor’s irish accent made Theo roll his eyes. 

That bastard was ruining his plans.

“Okay, and if I do manage to start a fire, how will I put it out?” She questioned. 

*** 

[Freya POV] 

She couldn’t help the little jitters that tickled her stomach. Connor was finally teaching her about magic. And now she was about to do a fire spell and she didn’t want to set the house burning down in a blaze. 

Connor smiled and fanned his hand out right above the sheet of paper. “Just use your force of will. The fire can come and go as long as you have full and total control of it.” 

Freya drew in a deep breath. “And there’s no words or phrases to be spoken?” 

“Try, Ignis Facias.” Connor offered. 

Freya nodded her head and closed her eyes, just as Connor had instructed. She put the image of a small flame inside her head. The orange glow and the heat of the fire was now set in her mind. Her hand fanned out and she waved it over the sheet of paper. 

“Ignis Facias.” She muttered. 

There was a light swooshing sound and when she opened her eyes there was a small flame burning on the paper. She raised her eyebrows. 

“Wow, I made fire!” She smiled. 

But just as quickly as the smile came, it faded. Her heart raced and she felt her palms begin to sweat. 

“Oh, no. Fire! How do I put it out?” She panicked. 

“Stop panicking! Just close your eyes and wave your hand over the flame. And imagine the flame being snuffed out.” Connor raised his voice. 

Freya closed her eyes and waved her hand over the flame. She could smell the smoke and feel the heat on her palm. Just as Connor had said, the flame was snuffed out. 

She sighed and felt her shoulders slump down. No house burning down. That had to be considered a win. Connor walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“See? This is okay, Freya. Fire is a very handy tool that you might need one day. You never know.” 

Freya looked up at him with her blue-green eyes. “Yeah. And I get that. I’m glad to be learning about this kind of thing. But, I’m scared. The dread doctors aren’t done with cooking up more chimeras. I want to be able to help. Like maybe… You know how you moved the curtains from afar? Do you think you can teach me something like that?” 

Connor reached up and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. “I’m sure we can fit that in somewhere. But now that you did that spell, your gonna need to rest.” 

Freya couldn’t stop her eye roll. She did one small spell. It wasn’t going to kill her to do another spell. 

“Listen, you’re new to this so you probably won’t even be able to detect when you have used too much. All beginners have to take baby steps.” He explained. 

Freya seated herself on her bed and felt her phone vibrating. She grabbed it and began reading it. 

Theo: 

Last night was awesome. We should try something else. 

Freya looked up at Connor. He didn’t see the message. He was too busy scooping up the burned ash on her little table. She hit the reply button. 

Freya: 

Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but we can’t. I don’t want Connor taking away my magic. And I think it’s best we just stay away from each other. 

She hit the send button and put the phone back on her bed. “So, what can we do while I wait for my magic to recharge?” 

Connor shrugged his shoulders. “Research and maybe plant some more herbs.” 

She watched Connor pull out a thick paperback book. He held it up so she could see the cover. A small groan rumbled in her throat. This was not how she expected to spend her weekend. 

Nonetheless, if she wanted to become a powerful witch she had to do everything Connor suggested. He was the expert. 

So she stayed on her bed, reading and studying every single herb that was in the book. Some were for healing spells, others were meant for protection spells. And some were simply to digest. 

As if on cue her stomach rumbled and reminded her that she needed to eat. Even while chewing on a ham sandwich, she kept the book open and continued reading. 

“Your making progress.” Connor commented. 

Freya shrugged her shoulders and flipped the page. 

“How you feeling, Kid?” 

“I feel fine. No headaches or nausea. Not even light headed.” She closed the book and looked up at him. 

“Okay, well drink something and then we can get back to another lesson.” Connor pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to her. 

Freya smiled and immediately began drinking the water. He didn’t have to tell her twice. She sucked down half the bottle and finished her sandwich with in a minute. Connor made sure the top to her bottle was screwed on nice and tight. 

He placed it in front of her. “Alright, we’re going to start with something nice and simple. This bottle here, not to heavy and can’t do much damage. But with enough force could seriously hurt someone.” 

Freya paid close attention to his words. This was serious. 

“So you’re going to try moving this bottle with out using any hands or other objects. It’s going to be hard, and this is something you will need to practice daily.” Connor instructed. 

Freya nodded her head and looked at the object. She could see Connor move out of the way. Her mind concentrated on the item in front of her. There was a little tingle growing in the back of her head. 

But the water bottle still didn’t move. She pressed harder and thought about it moving forward. Again, nothing happened. 

“Don’t get frustrated. It takes time.” Connor added in. 

He was right. She was feeling a lot of pressure and she needed to relax. Patience was important. Then she remembered when Theo had told her to control her breathing. 

She closed her eyes and let herself loosen up. Once she was fully relaxed she opened her eyes and concentrated on controlling her breathing. The feeling of a strange tingle returned and she envisioned the bottle moving towards the edge. 

The bottle jerked forward and she quickly jumped up. “Shit!” 

Connor chuckled behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I knew you had it in you, Kid.” 

Freya tilted her head up to look at him. “Yeah, that was awesome.” 

“Wanna try some more?” Connor asked. 

She quickly nodded her head. “Hell yeah!” 

*** 

Freya stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself up in her black towel. She headed to her room with a smile stretched across her face. All in all, it was a successful day. Her telekinesis could definitely use more work, but she had that bottle moving all across the table! She was learning and becoming stronger everyday. 

That was her goal. 

She stepped into her room and felt her carpet turn to dirt. She looked down at her feet and noticed the thick green grass between her toes. Her eyes slowly traveled up to see bright lights beaming down on her. She was in a field. 

The scoreboard and all the metal bleachers told her that she was in the lacrosse field at Beacon Hills High School. Her eyes went back down to the grass. There was a lot more dirt than usual. Just a couple feet in front of her was a big, deep hole. And beside that hole was another one. And another one. 

“We think it means that they have to bury the bodies in order to complete the transformation.” Liam’s voice echoed in her ears. 

She batted her eyes and the field slowly disappeared. Her vision had come and gone. It had taken a minute for her to catch her breath. But once she finally did she scrambled over to her bed and dialed Scott’s number. 

“Freya, did you get anything from that book?” Scott questioned. 

“No, but Scott, listen to me. I think in a couple of days we’re going to want to check the lacrosse field. Our Chimera problem is about to get worse.” She warned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“In my vision I saw a lot of big holes. Like graves that had been dug up in the lacrosse field. I don’t think it’s happening right now, but I think it will be soon.” She explained. 

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on it. And Freya?” 

She bit her bottom lip. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” Scott’s voice made her chest fill with warmth. 

It didn’t fill the whole she was still feeling from Theo not being around. But she had to take what she could get. She hung the phone up and grabbed her black night shirt. 

Tomorrow was going to be hard. How was she supposed to go to class and just ignore Theo? It seemed impossible. Almost as much of the fact that she actually missed him and his flirting. 

Fuck. She was getting attached to him. 

After she brought her dirty clothes to the laundry she headed for bed. Connor was right about one thing. Practicing magic did tire her out pretty good. She was definitely gonna get a good night’s rest. 

Her phone vibrated and she huffed. No. She didn’t care if it was the end of the world, it was going to have to wait. Her eyes slowly closed and she finally gave in to the sleep her body was begging for. 

When she heard the alarm blaring she cursed under her breath and reached a hand out to shut the thing up. It didn’t feel like she slept at all. She could have sworn she literally just closed her eyes. But that didn’t stop the fact that she still had to go to school. 

With an irritated sigh, she climbed out of her bed and began pulling up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans along with a plain white tee. She had an apple for breakfast, brushed her teeth and out the door she went. 

Connor was standing at the bottom of the steps sprinkling black ash across the yard. Mountain ash. She looked up and saw Theo watching them from his truck. He shook his head and proceeded to climb in his vehicle. 

“I’m off to school.” She noted as she walked towards her car. 

“Have a good day, Kid.” Connor replied as he headed towards his white chevy truck. 

Freya hopped in her car and left. She was not looking forward to second period. The thought of skipping crossed her mind, but she had to catch up with Scott and see what he found. So, she attended her classes, like a good little student and kept her focus on the task. Helping Scott McCall with the dread doctors. 

The moment she walked into her AP English class she felt Theo’s eyes all over her. She scanned the room, in hopes of being able to find a seat far from him. But the only seat available was next to him. Of course. 

She shook her head and stormed over towards her seat. “You’re like one of the cutest boys in this school. How is no one sitting next to you?” She whispered in disbelief. 

Theo smiled at her. “Maybe I told them to get lost.” 

Damn him! Damn him and that cute fucking smile of his. 

“Well, stop. You remember what Connor said.” She replied. 

Theo leaned closer towards her. “Look, if you really don’t want me around anymore, that’s fine. I won’t force myself in your life. But if you miss me as much as I miss you, then come over to my house around 6. There’s something important I want to show you.” 

That got her attention. “What is it?” 

He pulled away from her. “You’ll just have to stop by and see for yourself.” 

She felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Scott. He wanted Theo and Freya to meet him by the boys locker room. This whole staying away from Theo thing was going to be harder than she thought. 

She held her phone out for Theo to read the message. He nodded his head and turned to the front. The teacher was getting ready for the lesson. She messaged Scott a simple ‘O.K.’ and put her phone back in her pockets. 

As the teacher began writing on the board she pulled out her notebook and started taking notes. Despite her attempts to ignore the handsome wolf beside her, she couldn’t help sending him a small glance every once in a while. While she was secretive about it, Theo was was way more open about his glances. In fact, he never looked away! 

“What?” Freya whispered. 

“Your hair is down.” Theo whispered back as his eyes moved towards her loose hair. 

“Your point being?” She was practically growling. 

Theo pulled his lips in a gentle smile. “You should wear it like that more often. You look beautiful.” 

There went that annoying fluttering feeling in her stomach. It was enough to almost make her nauseous. She bit her bottom lip and slowly turned her head back to the board. This boy was going to destroy her if she kept letting his words get to her. 

She grasped her pen and continued writing down the notes. Well, she tried. Her mind kept wandering and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Theo. But in her defense, he was the one that started it. 

Theo’s little smirk spread across his cheeks. Freya clenched her jaw and forced her eyes to the bell. Right on que, the bell rang and she quickly gathered her things. She was on her feet in a mere second and headed straight for the door. 

*** 

Scott was waiting right by the boys locker room with a copy of the Dread Doctors book. He handed it to Theo and they began talking. 

“I’m sorry, but I have never even heard of a kanima until a couple of days ago.” Theo began flipping through the pages. “You want me to read this?” He questioned. 

“No. Not yet. I’m still on chapter 1.” Scott replied. 

Theo continued looking through the pages and shook his head. “You guys do this alot, huh?” 

Scott held onto the straps of his backpack. “Do what?” 

Theo looked back up at the alpha. “Get involved.” 

Scott looked like he was searching his mind for the right answer. “Yeah. I guess so.” 

Theo quickly glanced down at the book again. Freya peaked over his shoulder. 

“What about the author?” Freya asked. 

Scott turned to her. She pointed at the book. 

“If he knew all about these guys shouldn’t we be talking to him?” She questioned. 

Scott nodded his head. “We already thought about it… But it’s pretty much a dead end.” 

Theo continued flipping through the pages until he got to the acknowledgements page. “What about this guy?” 

Scott leaned closer to see what he was talking about. Freya was practically squished between the two boys. While her body was enjoying the closeness of any male company, she pushed aside her excitement and focused on the words in front of her. 

“For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight, this book is dedicated to Dr Gabriel Valack.” Freya read outloud. 

Theo furrowed his brows and looked at Scott. “Do you know him?” 

“Yeah. And I know where to find him.” Scott replied. 

Freya blinked a couple times and waved her hand by her ear. She could hear a loud chittering and buzzing sound. Her feet inched backwards as her eyes searched the room. 

“Eichen.” A voice rasped in her ears. 

“Freya? Are you alright?” Scott questioned. 

Freya snapped her head back up at Scott. “I just heard someone say Eichen.” 

Both Scott and Theo tilted their heads. They were concentrating on all the sounds around them to make sure they were still alone. Scott shook his head. 

“I don’t hear anyone or anything. But Eichen is where Dr. Gabriel Valack is.” 

Freya nodded her head. “Just another vision, I guess.” 

“You’re starting to get more visions. Does that mean you’re starting to learn about your powers?” Scott observed. 

Freya smiled proudly. “Yeah. Connor’s been teaching me. I’m making some progress. I’ll show you guys when I get a better hang of it.” 

She watched the alpha’s lips turn up into a smile. “Yeah. That would be great. Listen, I gotta go. Let me know if you guys come up with something.” 

Theo handed Scott the book. “We will. You watch yourself at Eichen. From what I’ve heard that place isn’t friendly.” 

Scott mumbled a small agreement and left. Freya was about to walk away but Theo leaned his shoulder into the brick wall. His hazel eyes looked down into hers. 

“So, are you coming over tonight?” Theo questioned. 

Freya tilted her head. “How would your parents feel about it?” 

He chuckled as she folded her arms over her chest. 

“My parents are nowhere near like Connor. In fact, they even decided to go out for the night so we would have some alone time.” 

Freya wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Her heart was pounding at the mere thought of being alone with Theo. Even her thighs tingled in excitement. If only she had gotten laid when she first moved to Beacon Hills. Maybe, then Theo wouldn’t have such an effect on her. 

“What do you really want from me?” Freya questioned. 

Theo kept his eyes locked on with hers. “I want to help you become stronger. And before you mention Connor, allow me to add in that I have something that Connor doesn’t.” 

“And what is that?” Freya wondered. 

Theo finally moved from the wall. “You’ll just have to come over tonight to see for yourself. Don’t even bother lying to yourself. I know you’re interested.” 

He slowly began backing away until he turned on his heels and headed down the hall. Freya couldn’t help her eyes. She took in every inch of his body before shrugging her shoulders. 

She was definitely interested. 

The bell went off and she felt herself jump. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Talk about a serious need of a chill pill. She was on edge and Theo certainly wasn’t helping. 

It was in that moment, she decided that she would go over to Theo’s. She would see what it was he wanted to show her and then she would tell him that she wanted him to stay away from her. Because he was proving to be a major distraction that she just had to get rid of.

*** 

6 o'clock came faster than Freya had anticipated. She checked her phone to make sure she didn’t miss and messages or calls from Connor. The last thing she needed was for him to come home and find her over at Theo’s. When she felt she was in the clear, she walked out of the house and headed across the street. 

Theo was standing right outside his door with his arms folded over his chest. His cheeks were spread wide into a victorious grin. 

“See? I knew you would show up.” He commented. 

“You can be as smug as you want. I’m only here to see what you want to show me. After that, I’m done. I don’t care if I have to skip classes or school for days. This is going to be the last time you ever see me.” She replied. 

Theo chuckled and she felt her stomach clench. 

“You say that now.” 

He opened the door and she looked inside. A part of her wanted to turn around and run home but the other part felt something calling to her. She felt her feet move forward, without command. There was something inside his house beckoning her to come closer. And like a moth to the flame, she entered further into his house. 

There was a red brick fireplace that had a little fire going. The room was very dim and in the middle was a small square wooden table. She paused when her eyes found the object on the table. It was a spell box. 

Not just any spell box, her mother’s. 

“How did you get that?” She questioned as she stalked towards the table. 

“You tell me. I woke up this morning and it was already there.” Theo responded. 

Beside the box was an old piece of paper that was being held straight by a glass coffee mug. She noticed the small piece of string beside it and wondered if it was the paper that Connor had taken away from her. Back when he was explaining the spell box to her. 

“Okay. So the spell box appeared in your house?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Okay, incase you forgotten, Connor put up mountain ash around your house. There’s no way I could have gone into your house and taken it.” He pointed out. 

Freya shook her head and opened the box. Her hand reached for the spell and she began to roll it up. 

“Wait!” Theo grabbed her wrist. 

She paused and waited for him to say something. 

“Look at the spell.” He hinted. 

She opened the paper back up and read the thick black letters across it. “Enhancing Power Blood Spell.” 

“You said you wanted to become stronger. And you want to do it at your own pace, I can’t stop you. But there’s going to be more Chimeras and the dread doctors won’t stop with just a couple. If you ask me, I think you really don’t have time for magic lessons one day a week.” Theo explained. 

Freya read over the ingredients. “Theo, this is black magic. Connor said it is real important that I stay away from this.” 

Theo shook his head. “No, it’s blood magic. There is a difference. As long as you intend for you to use your powers for good, then this spell is only blood magic.” 

Freya thought about it for a few minutes. It seemed logical. Blood magic was in a different category from Black magic. She sighed. 

“Let me guess, you want to help me do this?” 

Theo held his arms out. “You got any better ideas?” 

She reread the instructions and licked her lips. “Alright, fine. I’m going to need a knife, some dried rosemary, any kind of-” 

Before she could finish listing the ingrediants, Theo pulled the spirit box in front of her. She noticed a small glass jar filled with a purplish liquid and roots, a dagger, dried rosemary and everything else she needed. 

“I already gathered everything incase you decided you wanted to do this.” He explained. 

Freya nodded her head. “Of course you did. Alright, I’m going to start mixing ingredients in this… Mug, I guess. But if anything goes wrong you have to promise me you will call Connor.” 

Theo seated himself across from her. “Relax, Freya. If this spell does go wrong I will call Connor and take whatever kind of witch beating the man gives me.” 

She chuckled and started crushing up the dried rosemary between her fingers. It only required a small pinch of the herb. The next thing she opened was the glass jar with the purplish liquid and roots. She could only imagine that it was the 'Witch Root’. 

Theo quickly grabbed the bottle from her hand. “Woah, woah. Woah. I purchased this from a very special place and they made it clear that one drop is all that is needed.” 

She watched him slowly tip the glass to the side until one small drop fell into the cup. He put the top back on and set the Witch Root next to the other ingredients. Freya grabbed the parsley and added a dash to the cup. While Theo gathered the ice cold water from the fridge, Freya began crushing up the red pepper. 

“How much water?” Theo asked. 

Freya checked the list. “Fill the cup halfway.” 

Theo poured the water as Freya sprinkled in the crushed red pepper. 

“Okay, now for the blood. It says anything from a drop to 1 teaspoon should work. But with more blood could come more power.” Freya reached for the knife. “I don’t know how I feel about this.” 

“Here, just use mine.” Theo’s nails turned to claws. 

He dug the claw from his thumb across his other palm and held it over the cup. Freya watched the blood dribble into the cup and felt her entire body tremble. This was a whole new game for her. And she wasn’t sure if it would work with someone else’s blood. 

“Don’t get nervous now, Freya. The spell doesn’t specify if it has to be your blood.” Theo reminded. 

She went over the instructions one last time. Now all she needed to do was light the blood red candle and wave it over the cup. She picked the candle up and stared at the wick. Her mind went back to Connor showing her how to light a fire with her magic. 

“Ignis Facias.” She spoke in a soft whisper. 

A small flame grew on the candle and she felt Theo take a step back. She turned her head to peak over her shoulder. 

“Don’t get nervous now, Theo.” She threw his own words back at him. 

Theo let out a soft chuckle and stepped closer so that he was right behind her. She waved the candle over the brim of the cup in a slow circular motion. The smoke slowly sunk right into the drink. 

“Magical powers that be, help me bring out the powers in me. Magical powers that be, lend me your powers of the sacred tree.” She chanted quietly. 

The liquid in the cup began to swirl and when the light from the flame hit it, she could see an iridescent residue slowly spin around the middle of the cup. 

Theo stayed quiet as she blew out the flame on the candlestick and placed it on the table. She grabbed the mug by the handle and lifted it up in the air as if to do a silent toast. The rim of the cup was inches from her lips when Theo reached around and gently placed his hand on top of hers.

“Here. Let me.” He whispered. 

She felt his hand slowly guide the cup to her lips. When she tilted her head up, she could feel his chest pressing into the back of her head. His entire body was pressed into hers. She parted her lips and felt the cold liquid fill her mouth. A sweet metallic taste washed over her tongue as she swallowed her first sip. 

Theo placed his free hand on her stomach, as if to keep her locked into place. He tilted the cup forward and she welcomed the second sip. With each sip she had came a burst of different flavors. First was blood, then a strange mix of rosemary and red pepper. After that was… 

After that she didn’t even get to focus on the random flavors dancing around in her mouth. Her body was filling with a glowing warmth and everything inside her tingled. She focused on the feeling of Theo’s body pressed against hers and it made her feel a wet heat grow between her thighs. 

“How are you feeling?” Theo whispered in her ear as he placed the cup back on the table. 

Freya closed her eyes and reached her arms up to wrap around Theo’s neck. Little sparks and hot flares danced across her skin and her heartbeat started to echo in her eardrums. 

“Like I’m soaking in the sun.” She hummed. 

“Do you think it worked?” Theo questioned as he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. 

Freya couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her cheeks. “Yeah. It’s definitely working. And it feels so good.” 

“I wish I could feel what your feeling.” Theo commented. 

Freya slowly opened her eyes and felt the warmth slowly spread from her back to Theo’s chest. She could feel his entire body melting to hers. Like icing on a cake. Her brain became filled with dopamine and endorphins as she felt his fingers slowly drag up her stomach. 

“Freya.” Theo whispered. 

She could only hum in reply. He pressed his lips into the crook of her neck and peppered soft kisses on her skin. Her spine tingled and her heart began to pound in her chest as she felt Theo’s erection digging into her backside. 

Had it been any other time she would have stopped right then and there. But now? She was feeling too damn good to turn him down. 

Without a second thought, she spun around and crashed her lips onto his. His tongue entered her mouth and she could taste a fresh mint flavor. His hands traveled across her entire body until they landed on her ass where he gave a little squeeze. She moved her hands from his perfectly sculpted chest down to his brown leather belt. 

The belt easily opened and she worked her way to his button and zipper. Her hand palmed his erection that was still crammed in his jeans. Theo let out a hiss against her lips and quickly pulled away. 

“Wait, Freya.” He demanded as he got on his knees. 

His hazel eyes stayed focused on hers as he removed her shoes and socks. She held onto his broad shoulders and watched him unbutton her pants. The moment he pulled her zipper down, her stomach clenched in anticipation. 

“I want to taste you.” He spoke in a velvet smooth voice. 

She felt his lips press into her skin and her entire body trembled in need. He pulled her jeans down along with her light blue cheeky panties and he placed both hands on her hips. Without even breaking eye contact. 

She felt one of his hands move down her thigh to the back of her leg. He slowly placed it over his shoulder and leaned his face forward to press another soft kiss to her drenched folds. She kept one hand on his free shoulder and the other was holding onto the table behind her. Fuck. This was gonna be good. 

His lips parted and his tongue immediately went right to her clit. She gasped at the feeling of his warm wet tongue exploring every inch of her nether regions. It swirled around her clit in fast tiny little circles then moved down to her entrance. 

“Theo!” She moaned and moved her hips in circular motions. 

His fingers pressed hard into her flesh as he pressed his tongue flat against her clit and created a faint suction. She arched her back and her mouth hung open as she released a loud moan. He twisted and twirled his tongue all around until he found that one spot just beneath her clit. Her legs trembled and she began breathing heavy. 

“Shit, Theo. Don’t stop.” She begged while making eye contact with him. 

His lips curled into a devious smile and he moved one hand down to brush his fingers into her clit. She felt her entire body clench tight and her toes started to curl. She felt a small tingle grow deep inside her until it burst with liquid warmth. Her inner walls convulsed tight as warm pulses swept her away into a state of high that she never felt before. 

Pure euphoria. That was the only way to describe it. 

Theo placed her trembling leg back down and got on his feet. He picked her up and placed her on the table right before he pulled his shirt over his head. She reached out and slowly dragged a hand down his perfectly sculpted body. Her mouth watered at the sight before her. 

He grew that sick little smile as he looked down at her hand. First he kicked off his boots and then pulled his pants and boxer briefs off. Freya opened her mouth to ask him something but he moved fast and covered her mouth with his. His tongue delved into her mouth and she felt herself melt. The taste of herself was still fresh on the tip of his tongue. 

She felt him push her thighs apart and a slight moan slipped out. His hand guided the tip of his erection in front of her entrance. And even with the feeling of sheer ecstasy clouding her judgement she forced a hand on his chest and pushed him away. 

“Wait! Condom.” She breathed. 

Theo shook his head. “Fresh out of those. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” 

His hands gripped her thighs and with a simple tug she was on the edge of the table. Apparently she had moved back a little and didn’t even notice. Normally, she would have ended it right there. But the moment his hands reached hers it was as if he was the one who had cast a spell on her. 

His touch sent little electric shocks shooting right to her core. When she felt the head of his erection prod against her entrance, she couldn’t stop herself from tossing all caution to the wind. His lips locked with hers and he cradled one hand at the back of her head while he placed the other on her lower back. Without warning, he lunged his hips forward and filled her completely. 

She felt her inner walls stretch around his girth and a small whimper slipped between her lips. Her hands held on tightly to his biceps as he started thrusting his hips in quick and violent motions. 

“Fuck. I can’t help myself. You feel so good.” He groaned between thrusts. 

She could only moan in reply as he fisted a hand in her hair and kissed her neck. His tongue dragged along her flesh, all the way up to her chin. She felt little warm pulses and tingles shoot down her spine as he continued pumping himself into her. 

Her legs curled around his waist and her hands moved to the back of his neck. She could feel her insides clenching tight. In fact, everything was growing tight and the temperature in the room was getting hot. 

Theo moved his hands all over her. He palmed her breast and let out a quiet growl. 

“Shit, Freya. You keep tightening up like that and I’m gonna come.” He warned. 

But she couldn’t help it. He filled her to the brim and everytime he rammed his hips forward, she could feel the tip of his erection brushing her g-spot. It was electrifying. 

He tilted his head down and feathered his lips on top of hers. Maybe it was the way he placed both hands on her shoulder blades and held her so close to his muscular chest. Or maybe it was the feeling of his tongue pressing into hers. It could have been the feeling of him buried deep inside her, pressing against that one exquisite spot. But without any warning she felt hot tingles flood her stomach. 

Her body trembled so hard the table beneath her started to quiver. She could feel her inner walls clenching and convulsing as he began a quick and ruthless rhythm. 

“Oh fuck! Theo!” She cried out. 

“Come on, Baby. I want to feel you come.” He groaned and rolled his hips up. 

Her entire body became taut and a hot bolt of pleasure bloomed right between her hips. Shit! Fuck! Shit! His lips were right back on top of hers and she could feel them curling into a smug smirk. He tightened his grasp on her, keeping her locked to him. 

Her muffled moans against his lips invoked a low growl to rumble in his chest. She was still convulsing around his cock. And fuck, he would have been lying if he didn’t say it was the best thing he ever felt. 

“That’s it, Freya. Just like that.” He praised as he leaned his sweaty forehead against hers. 

She watched his eyes glimmer and turn to a golden yellow. His nails grew into claws and she felt a searing hot sensation move down her shoulder blades as he let out a final groan. Her teeth clenched together and she let out a quiet hiss. For some reason, it was enjoyable to her. 

She tilted her head down and watched Theo pull out his cock of her. A thick stream of his milky white seed slowly dripped out of her as he stepped back with his chest heaving up and down. His eyes went back to a hazel color before he scanned her up and down. 

Her head was still spinning and her whole body resonated with a quiet hum. She slowly got off the table and started to put her clothes back on. 

“So, you want to stay and try a few little magic tricks? Make sure the spell really worked?” Theo offered. 

Freya had just finished pulling up her jeans when she snapped her head to the side. Her eyes found the glass mug and she envisioned it flying into the wall. She didn’t even have to concentrate, it flew right off the table and shattered against the wall. Her eyes quickly went to the fire in the fireplace and she forced the flame to spread in the middle of the room. 

There was a loud whooshing sound and the flame rolled right back into the fire place. When it finally returned to a smaller flame she turned around and grabbed her shirt from the floor. 

“It worked.” She commented. 

“Okay, well how about tomorrow you come back over and we can try practicing some more things. That spell is only temporary.” 

She could hear his belt being pulled through the loops of his pants. And even though she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, she knew she had to stick to the plan. 

“You should have your wolf ears checked. I said this is the last time we will be seeing each other. Unless we happen to see each other in class or walking down the halls, stay away from me and don’t try to talk to me.” She warned. 

Theo furrowed his brows. “You can’t be serious.” 

Freya began placing all the ingredients in the spell box. “I’ll give you some money for the ingredients, if you want. Other than that, I’m not looking to get my powers taken away by Connor. So don’t take it personally. ” She turned to look at Theo. 

He was fully clothed and his eyes were widened with a glimmer of rage inside them. She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Oh, he was pissed. 

“You think you get to just walk away from me now?” His lips curled into a smile and he slowly shook his head. “You’ll be back. I can promise you that! You need me, Freya. Just as much as I need you. Come this time tomorrow, you’ll be crawling back to me.” 

Freya didn’t like the look he was getting in his eyes. It felt like he knew for a fact that she would be seeing him again. She picked up the spirit box and began to walk towards the door. Her gut was starting to feel queasy. Something seemed off and she didn’t have time to dissect the situation. She had to take a shower and a create a special no-baby tea before Connor got home. 

“Take a chill pill, Theo! It’s just until Connor forgives me for my mistake and is able to accept that you didn’t mean any harm. Give it a few weeks. I promise, you’ll survive without me.” She snapped. 

Theo started to chuckle but then burst out into a full laugh. Freya raised her eyebrows. He was losing it. 

“Just wait. You’ll see.” He grinned. 

“I don’t know what your talking about but you better shut the hell up. You don’t own me and if you ever were to try something so stupid like attempting to control me, I can assure you one thing. I. Will. Burn. You.” She spoke between clenched teeth. 

He didn’t say anything to her after that. He just kept laughing. She shook her head and headed right out the door. 

Fuck. That. 

'Note to self: Don’t ever let Theo Raeken touch you again.’ She mentally promised herself as she shut and locked her door. But she was soon to find out that little promise to herself was about to become her biggest challenge.


End file.
